


Omega Troubles

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Barebacking, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rimming, Smut, Two Shot, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to make his omega happy. But their picture-perfect life was missing a tiny but big piece for everything to be perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin looked around the café as he waited for his drink.

It was cozy looking, with twinkling lights draped over the windows that casted the light on the wet pavement of one of the busiest streets in Seoul. There were boots after boots, and he picked the one in the far end of the space, wanting some privacy on a sleepy and somehow mellow night.  

There were droplets of rain competing to reach the rim of the windows, and he actually strayed his eyes over the vast space, the dropping tears lulling him to sleep. 

Coffee on a Saturday night wasn't a good idea, but he liked the atmosphere of a quiet night as it prolonged the weekend a bit longer. Besides, the café was mostly empty, save from the cashier that mixed his drink, putting a lid over the paper cup in colors of summer.

He smiled as the male crossed the path to their booth, having soft walk over the parqueted floor, and lowered his cup in front of him.

"Here you go, love." 

Kyungsoo sat in front of him, cupping his own drink, bringing it up to his lips for a taste. Jongin watched as he swallowed, taking another gulp and lowering it down on the tabletop.

"Americano again?" He asked with a curl of his lips, mirroring Kyungsoo's plump lips. The elder nodded, looking briefly outside the windows, before bringing his gaze back to Jongin sitting across from him.

"Are you feeling well, love? The rain is heavy tonight."

Jongin smiled, curling his hand around the freshly squeezed juice, bringing the cup for a taste. He moaned at the taste that exploded in his mouth, nodding shyly.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little rain.. No biggie." There was a smile lingering on Kyungsoo's lips, as his reached for Jongin's free hand, intertwining them together. "If you're not feeling good, just say it. I can call Yifan to come and get you some extra clothes.."

"I'm fine, Soo. Really!" Jongin squeezed his hand, pulling at the elder's jacket that was covering his own over his shoulders, rearranging it over his neck again. "This is to keep me warm," He pulled at the zipper of his jacket, before pulling at the black leather his own was swimming around in. "And this is to show me how much you love me."

Kyungsoo blinked, licking his bottom lip, before breaking into a big grin. "Do you want something else to eat?" He asked, when Jongin shook his head, pulling at his hand still intertwined with his own. "You must be hungry.." Jongin noted, circling his eyes at the pastry choices laying on a glass display next to the counter. "You haven't had your dinner yet."

It was true. Kyungsoo was the one to have bigger obligations and duties in their relationship, and Jongin always made sure the elder was eating healthy and taking care of his body. But Kyungsoo shook his head, drinking some of the coffee some more.

"I ate with Chanyeol today. He was done with the construction work, by the way."

Jongin's eyes glimmered at that. "Really? So my room is done?"

"Not yet, love. But I'll make sure to bring it to closure in matter of days."

Jongin looked up to his husband, bringing his hand to kiss his knuckles, smiling brightly. "Thank you, baby!"

 

 

 

 

Things haven't been always like this for Jongin. 

There were times when he wished to never been born, and feared that one day he'd be stepping over the line and taking away his own life, like all those nights when he hoped for something to happen and tear him away from this world.

Even his parents didn't want him, tossing him aside after he was born, not wanting to have anything with a mere omega. A mere omega that was a prematurely born baby, brought to life in a fragile and easily sick state.

Jongin never understood why was being an omega seen as a bad thing, but the world showed him in mater of years, nonetheless.

He grow up in a foreign pack, without his parents to teach him everything he knew, without sweet mother's words to guide him through life, without strong father's arms to keep him safe and teach him to be strong.

Instead, he was seen as nausea, as something that wasn't worth the life he was given, something that was better off dead or left behind than anything beautiful life got to offer.

He'd spent endless nights crying himself to sleep, much to disdain of members of the pack that took him in, out of pity and nothing else.

He learned by the age twelve how to wash dishes and laundry, how to take care of the alphas of the pack, and how much it hurt to be punished in different ways the members on different levels used him for taking out their anger and pain on him.

There were many scars marooning his body, but there was a big one secured behind thick layers of skin he threw on after years and years of being neglected and forgotten. That one not being healed even after he tried to save his heart from taking it all in.

There was one thing that was on his side thought; he grew up to be tall, slim and lanky. Or that was what the members of his previous pack used to say about his body-built.

He thought that something must've been bad with being that slim as he was, that his long limbs were only there to remind others what beauty could be and what he wasn't; and his tan skin that glistened under the Sun was only a burden of his manual work over the years, and that it wasn't beautiful no matter how much his dark fur made him look like royalty.

But then came him.

Him, in long strides, but soft feet-patter. Him, with broad shoulders, but small built. With strong hands that held gently, midnight black hair but fur white as the first snow that Jongin loved to leave footprints in every start of the winter. With roughed hands over the years that felt the softest, and lips that didn't say much, but were still rich in color and sweetest to taste.

Jongin fell in love even before knowing his name, even before daring to think that the man could fall for him in million ways Jongin had already fallen for him.

The man changed everything he'd known before.

Do Kyungsoo was the name, and he was a friend of their pack leader, visiting one night with half of his own pack. He was the head alpha, the one that everyone feared, and with a good reason too.

His eyes could kill if he wanted, and his words could cut if he tried well enough. Once shifted in his full form, there was this undeniable elegancy and excellence that emitted from every fiber of his fur, making him stand strong and tall even without trying.

Do Kyungsoo was everything that Jongin wasn't, and he once again reminded of what his role in this life was; how different it ought to be from the alpha's.

But one night when he served the dinner to their guests, Kyungsoo's eyes fell on him. Jongin spluttered, hiding his eyes behind a thick veil of his bangs, avoiding his stare, afraid that he had been caught in staring. 

But everywhere he went, every step he took, he felt the head alpha's eyes following his every move, like detangling his every pore and reason of existence.

Jongin excused himself at the end of the night, with an excuse of having a massive headache, and escaped before his alpha could scold him for being disrespectful. 

But just as he closed the door to his hut, there was a soft knock on the back of it, scarring him out of his skin. Thinking that the alpha sent someone to punish him fom earlier, Jongin quickly opened the door, not wanting to bring even more punishment to his back.

But when he raised his head, ready for any kind of pain to endure, he was met with strong gaze that didn't waver as the sturdy man asked to come in. 

His voice woke everything in Jongin, making his wolf keen under his skin, burning him from the inside. It was strong, but gentle at the same time, with a note of seriousness dancing through said vocals.

Jongin nodded, obedient as a puppy kneeling in front of his master, before closing the door after him. 

His steps were echoing in his ears, as Jongin felt every fiber in his body moving just to be closer to his presence, closer to his essence. 

Kyungsoo turned around after a couple of steps, inhaling suddenly and releasing a loud exhale with strong gaze never wavering. 

"Mate.. My mate!" 

It was slow, painfully silent for Jongin to hear, but still loud enough to make his heart skip a beat, his wolf purring behind his throat. 

There were one two three—moments, too long if you asked him, before Jongin crossed the empty space, crashing into Kyungsoo's strong chest. The arms that circled around him made him cry, as Kyungsoo inhaled his crown, leaving a scorching kiss behind. It was all too much, and Jongin felt like he was breathing for the first time in forever.

They spent that night together, sharing long and languid kisses; Kyungsoo acting like a gentleman and not taking things further than that. They talked too, about everything there was. About Kyungsoo's life, about his pack, about people that he considered his brothers even without having the same blood to confirm it, about how lucky Kyungsoo was to finally had founded him.

When it was time for Jongin to speak, he pushed the other out, saying how it was too late for this, and how his pack might see him in his hut—ending on a confused note on Kyungsoo's part.

Kyungsoo leaned in to kiss him one last time, before promising to bring him with his pack tomorrow, with no cost and remorse on Jongin's part about leaving his own pack.

Jongin felt like crying, but held it in just in time to see Kyungsoo going back to the party that was still in a full blow, breaking down only when he rounded the corned leaving him alone once again.

The next day, Jongin endured twelve lashes on his back, on a excuse of being disrespectful to their guests that even brought presents for his ungrateful ass.

But he swallowed down tears, knowing somehow that Kyungsoo would come back to him, for him to take him away and make him leave all of this behind. He even believed in the elder when the night approached, and his pack was nowhere to be seen.

Jongin curled on his leather skin on the floor, letting it soak his tears, as he looked up to the full moon, still hoping.

When the door burst open, and he stood up in fear of enduring another round of lashing, he found bloody Kyungsoo with battered clothes barely hanging off of him in treads. 

He collapsed in his arms, looking up to him with dreamy and sleepy eyes, whispering softly, "You're mine now, Kim Jongin.."

 

 

 

 

"Wow, I still can't get enough of that story," Luhan threw his hands in the air, stealing another cherry from the bowl that Minseok picked up this morning. "To think that it could be that romantic.. In nowadays.. Wow, just wow."

Jongin poured the dough in the pan, pushing it around with long fingers, making sure it reached the edges for even baking. "It's how it happened." He smiled softly at the memory of finding out how he could be with Kyungsoo in a true form of a word, just his and nobody's but his.

Kyungsoo fought with his then pack leader, killing him under the shinning moonlight, going one on one just for him. Just for a boy who grew up with nothing and nobody, who hoped to be killed on one of those days at the end of endless punishments he endured.. The boy who needed saving. 

Jongin romanticized the story more than he needed—because, let's face it, an alpha of a big pack was killed that night—but he needed that part to know that Kyungsoo was really serious in spending his whole life with him.

Like the wedding ring on his ring-finger was not enough character to remind him every minute of every waking hours. 

Luhan took the last stem off the bowl full of fresh cherries, dropping a couple to his mouth afterwards. "And to think that I and Sehun met online.." He scoffed, scrolling down his phone with an excited yip.

"They're back!"

Jongin scurried outside after the elder, stopping at the threshold at their house, a shy smile growing on his face.

Their pack was out on their weekly hunt, checking out the woods that were on either side of their small street. It was more to make sure there weren't uninvited guests lurking around, being a threat to their community, but they still shifted into wolf forms, hunting as well.

Jongin always feared for his alpha, praying mentally every morning when he went out, because they couldn't know for how long they needed to be out there, racking the terrain for intruders and dangerous animals.

Sometimes they were out for a day, sometimes even for a week, but this time, they came back before the second sundown since their leave, and Jongin's heart still beaten with excitement like the first time.

Kyungsoo walked in front of the other alphas of their pack, talking to Chanyeol about something with furrowed eyebrows, before he looked up, catching Jongin's eyes already on him.

He passed Luhan who jumped in his mate's Sehun arms, and ran to meet Jongin at the downhill of their front porch.

"I missed you so much, love!" Kyungsoo's whispered while holding both of his cheeks, and his lips were on his even before Jongin could take a breath in. 

His muscles were tired, Jongin could feel their light spasm, so he kissed back, hugging him close. Before he pulled off, smiling widely. "Hi!'

Kyungsoo laughed breathily at his lips, touching his bottom lip with his thumb. "How are you, love?"

"I should be the one asking you that.." Jongin trailed off, looking into those bottomless eyes that he could never get enough. 

"I'm better now. With you in my arms." They were kissing again, Jongin not stopping his smiling in the middle of the kiss, making Kyungsoo chuckle deeply again.

"Let's go inside," The younger pulled his husband inside, finding most of his pack already inside, all huddled around in the kitchen.

They had a rule that mandatory hunts and check-ups were left to alphas to complete, occasionally bringing betas when needed, and omegas when it was really important. Their alphas were more than vigorous and strong to deal with problems alone, but Jongin hated the rule whenever he was left home to worry.

He wanted to be with Kyungsoo every time he left him for god knows how long, wishing to be side by side with his mate. But Kyungsoo would rather die by his own hand, than allow Jongin to go out and fight. He was that protective of him. Overprotective, Chanyeol would add often.

"Hey, hands off the roast. It's for dinner!" Jongin yelled, swatting Baekhyun's hands that were inches away from tearing off the leg off a lamb. As a mate of the head alpha, they had numerous rules, that weren't that much of mandatory rules, as they were enjoyable and followed by everyone. 

For example, even though they all had their own house, living with their mates just along their street, the dinner after the hunt was always being held in the head alpha's house, prepared by the omegas that were left behind. 

Jongin enjoyed cooking, being a true housewife, as Luhan used to comment, but Kyungsoo proved enough times that he did not see him as a wife, but more as an equal to his own. 

So he kissed Kyungsoo's lips again, going to check their desert that was left to stay warm in the turned off oven. 

He brought everything out on the massive dinning room table along with Luhan and Minseok, making sure they everybody had a piece of a roast, as well the sweet potatoes and a scoop of garlic-rosemary sauce from the dipping dish. He was too busy checking if they brought everything out for their family to feast on, so he failed to see Kyungsoo's soft eyes following him around.

But when Baekhyun nudged him to pay attention, he was left confused as Kyungsoo smiled ever so effortlessly. He smiled back, going to sit beside his mate, finding his hand on his thigh.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, clearing his throat. He leaned in closer, brushing his ear with plush lips, before whispering. "You're so gorgeous.. I can't keep my eyes away, my love."

Jongin blushed to the tip of his roots, ducking down and hiding a grin. Kyungsoo chuckled at his shyness, ducking down too, kissing the corner of his lips softly. "Look at me, love.."

But his mate shook his head, rearranging their silverware even though it was in perfect order—a fork on the left, a knife and a spoon on the right. 

Kyungsoo was having none of it, so he took his other hand too, kissing the back of it with an open mouth kiss. Jongin felt like he could die right there and then. "Lift your head up, love. I want to tell you something.."

"You can tell me like this, too.." Jongin muttered under his breath, taking a short glance at his mate. Kyungsoo was looking down at him, not tearing his eyes off of him, even when the whole table burst into talking about their hunt and what they'd seen at the outskirt of the town. 

But Kyungsoo kept silent, waiting for his husband to dare and look him in the eyes.

"I can't. I need to see your beautiful eyes," There was a kiss left at his temple, making him shudder under the tender touch. Jongin gulped, loudly, before inhaling and looking up.

If anybody was to watch them from afar, they would think that Jongin was this tiny being, left on Kyungsoo's mercy and disfavor, but that wasn't the case at all.

Jongin still felt like all of this wasn't happening to him, as he still doubted his deservedness for having a husband like Kyungsoo was. He still doubted the elder's love for him every once and awhile, and when Kyungsoo paid attention to him and to him only, he was reduced to a blushing and muttering mess.

So when Kyungsoo stroked his chin, bringing his gaze up all the way, his heart stopped once again.

Because ever so perfect and ethereal Kyungsoo was there for him, only loving and needing him as a spouse, never even thinking about hurting him in any way possible—and trust me, Jongin had experienced them all. Jongin felt underserving of his love, and Kyungsoo must've felt his unwavering gaze and a hitch in his throat. 

His eyes hardened in a second, pulling away from Jongin and the table.

He stood up, addressing the whole table instead, "Jongin and I need to be somewhere. If you'll excuse us." The younger was pulled away too, trying to tune out teasing shouts of their pack about their lovemaking, and just how gentle Kyungsoo should be, before their bedroom came into his view.

Kyungsoo entered first, pulling him by the hand all the way to their bed, before closing the door and turning the key into the lock. He took one moment too long to inhale, before turning around—his gaze never softening.

"I thought we were over this."

Jongin left a broken sob, covering his mouth as Kyungsoo approached him, taking his hands off of his face, kissing his lips with favor, brushing his tears off.

"Nini, Nini... Why?"

Jongin sobbed louder, tucking his head in as Kyungsoo brought him closer, hugging him hard. The arms around him always felt right, always felt like they belonged there, so why did he doubt Kyungsoo so much?

"Look at me!" That was an order, and the wolf inside of him keened under the touch, looking up through hazed eyes to look at Kyungsoo. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always doubt yourself.." Kyungsoo pushed him to lay down on the bed, crawling up to hover above his trembling frame.

"We talked about this.. I made sure to prove it you, but I-I don't know—"

"I'm sorry, Soo! I'm so sorry!" Jongin pulled him down to lay over him completely, sobbing into the elder's shirt. He still hasn't showered, only changing the shirt he wore in the hunt, but Jongin didn't mind, inhaling his strong pheromones. 

The whole room was swimming in Kyungsoo's scent, in his strong essence, and Jongin couldn't get enough of it.

"Why are you sorry, Jongin?" Kyungsoo whispered at his ear, pulling them around, for Jongin to lay over him. 

When he looked down to mate, Jongin couldn't speak, couldn't understand.. Only sobbed louder. "Because you're you, and I try, I really try to understand.. but I— I'm not worthy!"

Kyungsoo pushed him off, making him lay back down, before sitting upright, looking out through the windows. For the first time ever, Jongin thought that his mate finally has had enough of him, and was about to leave him for someone better. For a better spouse, for a better match. 

But when he saw Kyungsoo's shoulders shaking, he was alarmed.

"Soo?"

"This is my fault! This is all my fault!"

When Jongin twisted his shoulder, cupping his cheeks, he witnessed tear-rimmed eyes looking down to the comforter. He was lost.

".. Soo, I— don't! Don't cry, please.." He felt emotions hitting him like a big wave, because Kyungsoo was blaming himself... He wasn't angry at Jongin for being insecure, he was blaming himself for not proving him how Jongin was more than enough for everything in this world.

And Jongin felt guilty for a whole other reason.

"I tried my best to show you, to tell you how much you mean to me.. How much all of this wouldn't be here, if you weren't by my side every day and night.. But you still doubt me, and I-I'm sorry, my love! I wasn't enough!" Kyungsoo pushed to stand up, but before he could do that, Jongin's arms were around him, the younger laying in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Jongin, I—"

"No. Don't turn around!" Jongin secured his arms tighter around him, overlapping them over where Kyungsoo's heart was hidden. He took a deep breath, squishing his right cheek on the cotton of his shirt. "When you came around, I was so lost.. I didn't know that I could fall for someone so fast and so deep." He felt Kyungsoo inhaling. "And when you left after that first night, I was scared of never seeing you again."

He couldn't stop his tears now, because everything that ever weighed him down was pouring right out. Some of the things even Kyungsoo didn't know.

"I was angry and miserable my whole life. I thought that I was good for nothing and only here to tend to my pack, and serve as an example of what no other wolf should become.. grow into.."

"But then you came.. you with fond eyes that looked me so preciously, and lips that whispered my name better than anyone had ever said it. And I was lost. I was lost because this wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to die on one of those days under their cruel hands, and I was supposed to be forgotten just like that.. A boy who was left alone in this world, a boy who was nothing to nobody—"

Kyungsoo listened carefully, dying to turn around and prove Jongin that he wasn't the one to blame for anything in his life, because he didn't choose his life, it was the other way around. But he kept silent, waiting for Jongin to release his tight hold.

"When you said you were going to come back to me, to take me away from everything, I believed you! I believed you so much, that even when they lashed me the next day, I didn't cry."

Kyungsoo pushed his hands off, twisting around in his hold and instead hugged Jongin to his chest. Tightly, to where his heart was beating just for the younger.

Jongin looked up, finding his eyes even in the dark that erupted in their bedroom; glistening with unshed tears, sparkling with adoration and love.

He smiled timidly, "When the night fell, I was still hoping. I knew that you wouldn't break the promise, even though—at the time—I didn't know anything about you, about what a man you really were. And..." He trailed off, smiling through his tears.

"And?" A broken voice asked.

"And I was not wrong! I could never be wrong with you!"

Kyungsoo kissed him right then and there, pouring his everything in the kiss, just for Jongin to hear. And Jongin mewled as those burgundy lips nibbled at his bottom one, pushing the kiss deeper. 

"I love you! I love you more than anything in this world, my love," It was soft as a whisper, sweet as a confession—like he hadn't been hearing it every day for the past three years of their lives—but Jongin still felt his heart leaping in his throat.

Kyungsoo wasn't a man of many words, but he still knew how to use them properly.

Jongin was pushed to lay down over the soft duvet, his hair sprawling over the plush cotton, waiting for Kyungsoo to show him, to have him again like all those times before, waiting for Kyungsoo to be one with him.

The elder kneeled on each side of Jongin's thighs, sheading his shirt off, and ducking down to kiss him hard and long. Jongin's hands found its way to his short but still soft hair, threading his fingers through midnight locks, never stopping with his tongue.

Kyungsoo was a very good kisser—not that Jongin knew any other in his life—but he still made him feel loved and cherished like the first time they kissed.

His shirt was off next, thrown carelessly somewhere at the bottom of their bed. Kyungsoo stood up, drinking in a sight of blushing, bothered Jongin laying there in his naked glory, just his to devour.

He looked up, hearing Jongin's breath hitching, and smirked at the reaction. He picked Jongin's hands off the duvet, placing them over his naked chest and navel, and the younger took the chance to drag them over the prominent abs and V-line.

The elder was everything he ever wanted, ever dared to hope for, and Jongin felt overwhelmed when Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss him again. Plush lips scurried down his cheek, leaving a peck after peck, before Kyungsoo nibbled under his jaw line, making him squirm and mewl at the sensitivity. 

"Always so stunning, my love.." It was whispered at his neck, where Kyungsoo found comfort as well, as he nuzzled behind his ear, nibbling at his earlobe for a second too long.

Jongin was feeling bothered, and hot all over his body, and he pushed Kyungsoo off and to lean on the bedframe, straddling his hips instead. "Let me.." He whispered at other's lips, holding his both cheeks like petals, as he rolled his hips, catching Kyungsoo's grunt with his lips.

They kissed as Jongin palmed him over the pants, swallowing down mewls that fell from the plush lips of the elder, before shivering when Kyungsoo pinched his dusky nipples that hardened under the touch.

"Touch me, Soo."

Kyungsoo kissed just underneath his collar bone, dragging his lips over the golden skin, as his hand worked around his body, touching every curve and crevice. Before his hand fell to the younger's crotch, cupping his manhood.

Jongin's head fell backwards in a silent moan, as his eyes shot close, his hips rolling into the palm. His lean body rolled into the palm, leaning behind him, with Jongin grabbing the elder's knee for support.

It was all too much—with the way Kyungsoo looked at him with hooded eyes, drinking him in, one hand fondling his stiff member, the other outstretched on his side, dragging it up and down over his waist.

Jongin felt like he could die from all of this, pushing Kyungsoo's hand off, and instead lowering down to kiss down his pecs and abs, reaching the rimmed part of jeans underneath his belt, kissing down the bulge that was his work.

He smirked as Kyungsoo bucked into the touch, a stiff grunt falling from his lips that were caught between his teeth, as he got rid of the garment, pulling his cock out of the confines.

Kyungsoo pushed him off, shimming out of the pants and underwear, before pulling him back in his lap, just right for his clothed ass to sit down on a hard muscle. His husband was thicker, much more than him and with the curve upwards to his strong abs, making Jongin salivate every time before having the member somewhere between his crevices.

Either his mouth, his hand, or his walls, Jongin loved to feel the muscle throbbing because of him; red angry tip glistening with pre-cum.

Just like now, as Jongin grabbed it at the base, pumping it slowly and dragging his hand all the way to the top; twisting the fist underneath the head.

"Love.." Kyungsoo's grunts reached his ears, and Jongin felt shivers all over his back and arms. Without wanting anything else, he got up, getting rid of his pants too, before dropping his bare ass on the other's stiff cock.

Kyungsoo caught him by his waist, palming his sides all the way to his armpits, before dropping down to thumb at his navel, experiencing Jongin's shivers firsthand.

"Soo.." Jongin's whines sounded so delicious, as he begged for him, for everything that Kyungsoo had. He dropped his hands to palm his tip, thumbing the slit with his dull nail, making Jongin buck up with a shredded breath.

"I got you, love. I'm here.." Kyungsoo reached behind him, feeling his plush ass-cheeks, but before he brushed them apart getting to the main part, he spanked the left one, making the other jiggly in his hand too.

"Fuck!" Jongin's hips stuttered a bit upwards, before dropping down again. "Soo, please.. again!" was spilled from his bee-stung lips, and Kyungsoo kissed his cheek, before slapping the other with much more force than before.

Jongin moaned vigorously, trashing around a bit, feeling his cheeks throbbing under elder's squeezing and kneading. 

"You're so gorgeous.. Only mine!" Kyungsoo's wolf was woken up when Jongin mewled lowly, only for him to hear.

"Only yours! Always yours!" Jongin used his shoulders as a leverage, feeling Kyungsoo's hands going from his sides to spread his cheeks apart, before a finger dragged from the curve over his puckered hole, and down to his pulled-tight balls.

He was dripping wet, as a shivered wave coursed his body, making him twitch on the elder's lap. "Soo,"

His voice sounded so broken, so utterly fucked, even without Kyungsoo actually touching him in the right places, as another confession was left at Jongin's plush lips.

"You're so wet for me, baby.. Do I make you feel so good, as much as you make me feel like I'm losing my mind?"

Kyungsoo's two fingers spread his hole from the outside, one slipping in just to push him forward, as Jongin's hips stuttered a bit. He tried to push onto the fingers, wanting to feel them deeper, as Kyungsoo leaned in, sucking his brazen buds that ripped through the golden skin of his torso.

He closed his eyes as the two digits slipped in at the same time, Kyungsoo's lips closing in around his left perky bust, rolling his tongue over it. Jongin's head fell backwards in a silent moan, as Kyungsoo worked his fingers in and out, scissoring him open. 

He was already seeing stars, feeling like being on a cloud nine, as Kyungsoo continued to finger-fuck him, leaving his entrance only to trace over his rim with a delicate finger. 

"Enough! I need you, I'm going crazy.." Jongin kissed him again, whispering at his lips, before pulling Kyungsoo's hand out and raising on his shins.

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath at the breach, his eyes following Jongin's scrunched up face in pleasure, as the younger rolled his hips down, sitting with his balls on the elder's plush thighs.

He took one two three—breaths in, before rolling his hips towards Kyungsoo, catching his lips in a silent moan. Kyungsoo worked his tongue, as his fingers brushed Jongin's teats, slipping them backwards and onto his behind. 

"Fuck, Soo!" His hips picked up a pace, Jongin raising up on his shins to release the hard member tearing his sides apart, leaving just the flaming hot tip in, before dropping down, making both of them groan.

"My love! My beautiful Nini.." Kyungsoo was delirious at the feeling of the other, only raising his hips up, pushing his rod deeper deeper harder, as Jongin backed away, planting his feet on either side of him, giving him the view of everything.

He could see his cock leaving the other, catching on the puffed rim that glistened with Jongin's natural lubrication, Jongin's neck on full display, with his mating mark faint but still raised like a welt from the skin in a silent confirmation that Jongin was his and nobody else's. And Kyungsoo suddenly felt like his wolf would howl at the full Moon.

Jongin was thrown at the bed behind him, Kyungsoo's hand following him close behind, as the elder buried his face where his cock was just moments ago.

He licked around the rim, tasting Jongin on the tip of his tongue, before he pushed it deeper, groaning at the back of his throat. His mate was absolutely delicious, tasting like spring and oranges all wrapped in sweet, drizzling caramel—and Kyungsoo couldn't stop even if he tried.

Not even when Jongin pulled at his onyx locks, gripping them tightly, pushing his face deeper with his legs that were closing on around him. His whole body was on fire, his legs trembling with excitement, his wolf howling to be set free.

"Alpha.. My alpha!" Jongin slurred with sweat itching his brows, with spit dripping from his throat. Kyungsoo pulled at the cheeks harder, exposing him to the cold air, feeling a rumble of possessiveness under his chest as Jongin shivered, his rim twitching with ecstasy.

He licked a long strip again, going from the younger's tight balls, over his exposed rim and to the base of his cock, where he buried his face, inhaling deeply.

"I need you, Alpha! Please! Make me cum!" Jongin moaned wantonly, pulling at his hair, pulling him up. 

Kyungsoo reached down to his throbbing cock, palming the tip, before grabbing it at the base, shoving the whole length back in in the excruciated heat that swallowed him whole.

Jongin's legs were around him again, and he was only pulling out, catching on a tight rim, before pushing back in, hitting Jongin's nerves. It sent the younger over the bed every single time, and he wasn't stopping with wails and grunts.

"Alpha!" He screamed loudly, pulling Kyungsoo down, moaning breathlessly at his lips. "Alpha, my alpha!"

The sweat dripped from his cheek, but he pistoled his hips back in, Jongin hiccupping with every thrust. His knot expended around his cock, and Kyungsoo couldn't pull out anymore that much. Only tearing the heated rim out a bit with every pull, before he pushed in again, burying deeper.

Jongin was delirious, seeing white behind his eyelids, and it was enough for Kyungsoo to reach between their bodies, slipping his hand over his stiff member, pumping it once, twice—before he came with a twist of his hand done just right. He spilled over their chests, distorting his spine upwards towards Kyungsoo, screaming his name in a painful strain of his vocal cords.

The veins on his neck were prominent like this, and Kyungsoo licked the soiled skin, all the way up to his ear, grunting it in softly. He was close too, and he only needed to look in Jongin's hooded eyes, his vision swimming—before pushing in all the way, burying his knot deeper, and releasing with a shuddered breath.

Jongin shivered as he felt full, warmth seeping from the inside, coating his whole being. Kyungsoo huffed out as he thrusted a couple of more times, just to ride out both of their orgasms, laughing breathlessly when Jongin's brows pinched in the middle.

"I'm cold." The younger shivered when the knot caught on his rim again, as Kyungsoo reached for the blanket laying on the edge of the bed, covering them both.

They might as well sleep like this, because his knot needed some time to exhaust, and Kyungsoo could look at Jongin's current state for hours, really.

"Sleep now, love! You were amazing."

Jongin only nodded, smiling softly as Kyungsoo left two kisses on each eyelids, nuzzling his cheek next. He was conscious enough to feel plush lips breathing on the corner of his own, before they pressed together, Kyungsoo leaving 'I love you, so much!' at the corner.

 

 

 

 

When he woke up the next time, his husband wasn't at his side.

Jongin turned around, shifting with a hiss leaving his lips, before feeling the bed up for the one certain cute shorty. But when he felt the warmth under his fingertips, he quickly gathered the covers around him, dragging his legs to the balcony on the side of their room. 

It was a vast space, but Kyungsoo decorated it with garden chairs and one big table where Jongin liked to sit around and read. They weren't that much of fanes of flowers and potted plants, but Jongin still placed one succulent yucca plant in the corner, just because it looked good, okay.

When he reached the glass door leading to the outside, he saw a figure leaning on the railings; Kyungsoo in his full glory, with only his underwear on.

He ducked down, covering his lips as he smiled, and hurried outside to join him, but with soft pats over the oak wooden planks. 

Kyungsoo jolted a bit when Jongin hugged him from behind, tucking him in the sheets as well. He smiled as the younger snuggled in his shoulder, kissing the skin tenderly.

"Why aren't you sleeping, love?"

Jongin shrugged, proceeding in leaving kisses up his shoulder and down to his nape. "I always feel when you're not around.. I miss you then!"

"Do you always miss me?" Now, Kyungsoo wasn't the one to indulge in their pack's teasing every once and awhile, but he still had his quirks.

"Of course.. I worry when you go out on a hunt, I worry when you have work—Hell, I even worry when you go out for a town to buy us groceries." Jongin felt the elder's hands pushing him off, before he was pulled into hard chest that shivered under Jongin's lips.

"I don't miss you that much.." Kyungsoo pulled at the sheets, covering both of them, as Jongin was smudged in between the warmth of Kyungsoo's skin and the covers that smelled like him as well.

"You don't?" He tried to bite at the left pectoral muscle, but Kyungsoo hugged him tighter, smushing his lips to the skin. 

"Every time I'm not with you, I feel like I'm missing my breath.." Jongin stopped at that, placing his ear to listen to the elder's heart as he spoke. "And when I think of you, it only gives me support to overcome everything that I need to. Whether it's work or a hunt, I think of you, knowing that you count on me, and that I have to do everything that's in my power to keep it like that."

Jongin raised his head from the other's chest, looking him up through his lashes. "But I always believe in you, Soo. I always know that you will do everything, because I know you can! You're brave and noble and I couldn't love you more for that!"

"Then why do you hurt me?"

This was Jongin's time to shiver. "W-what?"

"Why do you hurt me every time when you doubt yourself? When I catch you throwing me those sad smiles, eyes full of self-doubt that must never be there!" Kyungsoo pulled them to sit at the patio's woven chair, pulling Jongin to sit on his lap instead.

The younger looked up to the elder from under his lashes, biting his lower lip. He didn't know that this affected him too, that he hurt Kyungsoo as well as he was hurting himself.

"When I met you that night, I couldn't breathe.."

"Wow, that must've been nice!"

Kyungsoo chuckled in his deep timbre voice, bringing his palm up to his lips, leaving a breathless kiss in the middle of it. "It was because I'd never encountered a more beautiful being before you.."

Jongin swallowed, waiting to hear it.

"You had this kind smile as you served us, your eyes twinkling with fondness of your work. You were hurting too, I could see that. But you never wavered in giving, in doing it right.."

Kyungsoo looked up to his hair, pushing his fringe aside, before leaving another peck on his crown too. It was like he was tending a small child, and Jongin felt like Kyungsoo was his everything. Like he was, is and used to be his everything—everything good he had ever seen of this life.

"And when I came back to visit you, your scent was everywhere in your hut. I couldn't breathe and at that moment I knew!"

"That we are destined?"

"That I belonged to you!" Kyungsoo was even gentle when he reached up and wiped his tear-streaked cheeks. "That you were the only thing that I needed for the rest of my life, the only thing I longed for. But don't get me wrong, I don't see you as a thing, no. Your whole existence and the spirit of your wolf was everything that I felt that night—needing to take you away and make you mine!"

Jongin smiled through the tears, whispering softly, "And you did,"

"And I did!" Kyungsoo's smile still made backflips to burst in his stomach. "And if I could do everything again, I wouldn't change a thing in my life! I would only push myself to find you earlier, and spend more time with you like this.."

"Like what?"

"Like this—you, bared from clothes, tired from loving me, with only a piece of cloth to keep you away from prying eyes, and my arms to secure around you.. sitting in my lap. The ever gorgeous you, only mine to love.." Kyungsoo left a wet kiss on his cheek, "mine to cherish.." before kissing his chin, going up to leave another on his forehead, "mine to protect!"

In a heap of boldness, Jongin couldn't help himself, "I don't need protection,"

"I know you don't, love.. Because you're the brave one, the one that fought all of his live! But I still love to spoil you," 

Jongin hooked his arms around Kyungsoo's neck, linking them around his nape and bringing him impeccably close. His lips still tasted the same, but Jongin couldn't still get enough of them, always pushing his lungs to work in his favor a tad bit longer, to help him taste Kyungsoo's tongue gliding with his own, his teeth scrapping at his bottom lip.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Kyungsoo looked up from his lips and into his eyes, smiling at the edges. "I can guess.."

"No, you can't. Because even me, myself, doesn't know just how much I still can't get enough of you!"

"Love," Jongin still melted in a goo at the nickname. "I'm yours. Now and forever. And we have our whole lives to show each other just how much we are meant to be."

"Damn right we have!" Jongin chuckled at the other's lips, pulling him in a smooch once again, having his mind spinning by none other but Do Kyungsoo himself.

 

 

 

 

Two cups of steaming coffee were perspiring on top of the table, the foam not stopping the vapor to raise up and cloud the air. 

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Luhan perched his cup at the bottom lip, sucking in the burning liquid. 

Sehun shrugged, reaching to dust off the crumbs that were left on the table after Luhan's baking today. They were back at their own house, after having dinner and taking care of the dishes instead of Jongin.

They all cleared out after saying goodbye, not disturbing the couple that retreated in their room, without having dinner at all. But still, Minseok packed everything in the oven, turning on the heater underneath, just in case Jongin and Kyungsoo got hungry at the end.

When their pack leader stood up, saying in that monotone voice how they needed to be excused, they joked about their sex life, knowing that they were about to have done something on that line.

But when the door to their bedroom closed, the whole table of the pack fell silent, knowing exactly why they left without another word.

It was known what kind of life Jongin used to have, and what exactly he'd been through. But even with that, the younger still had doubts about his own being, his own well-being and what he meant to Kyungsoo.

So without talking about them further, they were back to eating, sharing stories about the hunt and what their next move should be. They all agreed to make sure to leave everything behind clean and neat, for how long the couple ought to take time to redeem themselves and get back on the right tracks.

Luhan was the one to wash the dishes, along with Tao who collected them all, and then gave them to Jongdae to wipe them dry and place them back in the cabinets. Yixing and Joonmyun cleared the table, making sure to wipe it clean, as Sehun and Baekhyun rearranged the chairs, scolding Chanyeol and Yifan for hogging the desert; eating instead of helping out.

When they made sure that everything was nice and clean—Minseok going for an extra mile to turn off the lights and lock the house from the outside—they all said goodbye, retreating in respective houses.

Luhan made them coffee, sitting across from his boyfriend and mate, smiling as Sehun kneaded the skin on the back of his hand as he spoke. 

"Who knows.. I mean, Kyungsoo's a good mate and a husband, but disappointments and self-doubt run deep in that one.."

Luhan hummed, making sure to squeeze his hand back, as Sehun looked up, smiling, crinkles showing up at the corner of his eyes. "When did you become so wise, my Sehunnie?"

"When I met you, my dear Lu!" was the answer, before Luhan squealed, jumping over the table to kiss his boyfriend long and hard.

 

 

 

 

Jongin was in the living room, reading a new novel that he got online, as Chanyeol exited the room at the end of the second floor, fixing his shirt as he wiped the sweat from his eyebrows.

"Are you done? Do you want something to drink?" Jongin jumped off the sofa when the latter descended down the stairs, going for the kitchen for something to get him; excitement pouring out of his pores. 

Chanyeol smiled softly, dismissing the offer with his hand, as he carried the tool box with his other one, going for the door. "Just make sure that Kyungsoo pays me for everything," He joked at the threshold, waving slightly, before leaving Jongin altogether.

The younger was all heap of limbs and hurried steps, as he basically ran up to the second floor, barging in through the mahogany doors.

He barely had a second to collect his heartbeat, when his mouth fell in a silent gap of admiration.

The room was a big one, but the way it was all collected and placed together made it look even bigger, as Jongin took it all in. 

When they moved into the house, Kyungsoo had a few ideas what their extra room at the end of the hallway could be used for, but Jongin asked to make it his own. In an only way he always wanted.

Being a good mate that wanted nothing else but to make Jongin happy, Kyungsoo started working on the project of helping his mate to make it exactly as he wanted as soon as the younger confessed into him. What Jongin wanted, Kyungsoo made sure to get him.

He looked around, before moving his legs to step in and pass the threshold. The lights were turned on, illuminating the room with sparkly rays of crystal chandelier that was hooked in the middle of the ceiling, spreading in width with grandiose pearls that were hanging from each threat that had a little lightbulb at the end.

Jongin walked to the mirrors on the opposite wall, placed from the floor to the ceiling, allowing his whole figure to dance in the reflection. When he looked to the side, one long wooden bar was nooked into the wall, laying horizontally with the rest of the room.

He tried to spin on the hardwood planks that were in soft peach beneath his feet, and giggled as his socked feet glided across with ease and slide. 

There was a sofa in royal blue in the corner, on the other side of the bar, and he realized that Kyungsoo must've added that part of furniture as well, but for when he visited, wanting to share this moment with Jongin too.

He smiled at the overwhelmed feeling that coursed his system, making him emotional for finally having what he always wanted. So without touching anything else, he closed his eyes, raising his arms in the air.

He felt the music even without hearing any, allowing the slow rhythm to push his feet forward, planting them firmly on the wooden planks that felt warm underneath his touch.

He pushed forward, moving in a circle, all the while closing his eyes and humming under his breath. His limbs guided him to make the most out of the vast space that surrounded him, as Jongin raised his arms ahead of him, pulling them over his head.

Truth be told, he didn't know what was he doing. Certainly because nobody was there to ever teach him what the music bubbling in his ears making him move and dance meant and in what ways he could use it. 

But he didn't care for that, as a bubbly laughs spilled from his lips upon realizing his reflection in the well-lit mirror on the wall. But when he raised his eyes off of his smiling face, another beaming smile made him blinded and in a hiccup Jongin turned around coming face to face with Kyungsoo.

"S-Soo, I—"

"Dance my love. I want to watch you." Kyungsoo skipped two steps from leaning on the door frame, crossing the space that separated them, coming to face him, just inches away. "Do you like it? Yeol did a good job, I must admit." He twisted his head around, nodding with pursued lips, admiring his friend's work.

Chanyeol was their carpenter, with hands that could create even the most beautiful crafts out of all types of wood. Kyungsoo made sure to make it perfect, with every choice that Jongin wanted, he contacted Chanyeol, explaining how this needed to be done perfectly.

When he craned his neck over Jongin's shoulder to see the mirror, he was startled as his husband kept on watching him. "What?" He asked dumbly, and Jongin smile only grew wider.

"Nothing.." He whispered, and that's when Kyungsoo realized the tears that brimmed over the edge of his eyes. 

He was quick to pull him in, to hug him close and to laugh at his ear, "Love, I hope those are happy tears."

"The happiest!"

Jongin spent the rest of his afternoon dancing around on the warm wooden planks, spinning in circles and jumping in disengaged steps, as he used to see in movies, smiling ever so slightly. The mirrors mirrored and followed his every step, not disappointing him what so ever, as Jongin inhaled looking into his reflection over and over again.

But the mirror wasn't the only pair of eyes that followed, for his mate and the love of his life was sitting on a royal blue sofa, clapping whenever Jongin smiled.

 

 

 

 

"We need more cabbage! Tao, stir it right." 

The kitchen was once again a mess. To put it simple. 

It's been a week ever since Jongin's got a new room to dance, and he was more in there, spending both his time and muscles, than he was reading like he used to do. The alphas of the pack were once again on a hunt, this time staying two nights out of the house already, and the omegas stayed behind.

Even betas, Sehun and Baekhyun stayed behind, helping omegas in preparing dinner and making sure everything was ready for when their boys come back home.

Jongin was going up and down the kitchen, making sure that everybody's doing their job, before Minseok cleared his throat loudly, stopping everyone in what they were busy doing.

"I have some news to share." The whole room stopped to look the male as he blushed cutely, his cheeks bulging out from laughing.

"... Is the sauce ruined?" Jongin asked slowly, eyeing the stove behind his pack omega, before Minseok giggled cutely.

"No, silly. I'm pregnant!"

There was one two three four—moments of silence as the whole room erupted in loud whistles and aws, attacking Minseok with hugs and kisses.

"Whoa, calm down guys!"

"Congratulation, Minnie!"

"Yeah, we didn't know Jongdae had it in him!"

Minseok threw a stinky eye at Tao, watching him go back to the stove, before he was pulled in Jongin's strong arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Minnie! This would be our first baby in the pack—or babies! OhmyGod, what if you have like your own pack, and give birth to like five puppies—"

"Actually, he's too tiny for carrying five puppies, and judging by his built, three would be maximum."

Their pack healer and caretaker, Yixing, explained, patting Minseok on the back, before he finished. "Yeah, Xing confirmed my pregnancy last week and Dae and I wanted to tell you all together, but I barely contained not to spill earlier. Dae's probably telling the rest of the pack right now." Minseok smiled brightly, accepting the chair that Yixing pulled out for him to sit down.

They were all full of questions on what the gender the babies were, but Yixing explained that it was still too early to know, so they continued to guess the gender they wanted to see.

"I think it's a girl!"

"Maybe it's a boy—and ohmygod! what if you have like three boys, all alphas!?"

"No, girls are also nice too, and who says he can't have like three alpha girls!"

"That would be awesome, true!"

"Maybe two girls and a boy?"

"Tao, don't complicate things."

"But who says that he can't be having omegas too!"

"Whatever he's having, I know the babies would be too adorable!"

In the heap of talking over each other, with equally flustered Minseok trying to explain that he just wanted healthy and strong puppies, not mattering about their gender, what they failed to see is a sad-smiling Jongin who pulled away, stirring the sauce with a wooden spatula.

His mind was racing all over the place, and as much as he was truly happy for Minseok and his family, he couldn't help but think about Kyungsoo and their future.

Nobody knew—well except Yixing, and probably his mate Joonmyun, since the couple didn't hold secrets between each other—that Jongin wanted puppies more than ever now, and that he and Kyungsoo have been working on it for a couple of months now.

They stopped using condoms, only indulging in unprotected sex that Jongin always feared, because he knew how badly the injuries and STDs could be among their species, but he felt secured knowing that his mate was clean and having regular check-ups too.

When they first talked about having a puppy, or couple of them, Kyungsoo was so happy that Jongin wanted them too, that they got to work right away.

.. But.. It's been months, almost a year, and their luck was still running low.

Jongin was too deep in thoughts, that he jumped out of his skin when a hand was pressed at his shoulder. It was Luhan, as he saw upon turning around, and he had a sad smile matching his own.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The dinner will be a success, like always," He tried to smile, but the lift of his cheeks didn't catch his eyes too. Luhan must've seen it too, before asking to see him outside.

They left in a soft patter, not alarming the rest of them, and stopped to sit at the backyard patio. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Lu. Really."

Luhan looked ahead, seeing the Sun dropping down and setting somewhere behind the fluffy clouds. "Okay.. If you say so. But I see you're hurting. Is it because of Kyung?"

"No, no! Of course not!" He's the kindest soul ever, he wanted to add, but bit his tongue just in time. Luhan didn't need to know that—didn't need to hear it from him, for he already knew about it. "It's just... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"I want to have puppies!"

Luhan tilted his head. "Have you told Kyung that?"

"Of course! Actually... we've been working on it for almost a year now."

"A year!?" 

Jongin shushed him with both hands, looking around to see if anybody has heard the elder. When he was sure that Luhan was calmed, did he turn to him again. "Yes. And as you may tell, we weren't so lucky.."

Luhan looked like he was deep in thought, with his furrowed eyebrows in eyes darting from side to side, before he asked about Jongin seeing Yixing for his—their—problem.

"I already did. He examined both me and Soo, and he'd found nothing out of ordinary. It's not us.. It's me!" Jongin decided to whisper at the end, Luhan hearing the broken tone spilling ever so hurtfully.

"How?" Jongin lowered his head, worrying over his bottom lip, shrugging slowly.

"I was always a sick child.. catching every flue season with a cold and having to lay it down longer than all the other kids around.. And Yixing told me that that must've been the problem, because my organism is not strong enough to carry puppies.."

Jongin promised to both himself and Kyungsoo that he wouldn't blame himself for being like this, and that their time would come eventually. But when Luhan blinked, wiping his left cheek with the back of his hand, he realized that he was the weak one once again.

"Jongin, it would happen! Trust me! You both deserve to have it all, and it would happen when you least expect it."

Before Jongin could agree with the elder, Tao's head peeked through, informing them that the rest of the pack just arrived. He wiped his tears quickly, sharing a comforting smile with Luhan, before coming in to see his love.

Kyungsoo always made it all better.

And for real, his husband was waiting him by the patio door, pulling him into a kiss as soon as Jongin's feet stepped in.

"I missed you, my love.." They were gone longer than in the previous three months, and Jongin hated sleeping alone.

"I missed you more, Soo!" He kissed him again, crushing him in a hug, like he was afraid that Kyungsoo would go away.

"I'm here Nini, don't be afraid." 

Jongin spoke at his lips, "Have you heard the news?"

"About Seok's pregnancy? Ah, yes. Dae informed us all.. I'm happy for them." And Kyungsoo was smiling, like finding out about the best thing ever. He's all smiles and teeth, and Jongin felt like somebody kicked the air out of him.

"Yeah.. I'm happy too," But his husband was quick to follow his every mood, "I'll be in the studio, okay?"

Jongin retracted to the hall, going up the stairs, not even seeing that the pack was all lazing around in the living room, betas petting Minseok's belly affectionately.

Kyungsoo huffed out, stepping into the room and congratulating them both once again, before walking up the stairs, going for the last room in the hallway.

When he opened the door widely, Jongin had his eyes closed, dancing to the CD player that was playing some soft tune for him to dance to. He was ever so gracious, moving with his tall figure and slim legs, raising on tippy-toes, before dropping down with ease.

Kyungsoo could watch him all day—doing whatever, really—but when Jongin stopped, head hanging and away from his prying eyes, he saw in the reflection his tightly clenched eyes.

He didn't know where to start, but he understood right away what the problem was.

"Love..?"

"Why do you stay with me?" Jongin asked in a hushed, broken tone, raising his eyes just to look up to Kyungsoo's eyes. When the elder saw his tears, his whole world collapsed.

"What?"

"Why do you stay? Why do you try? Why do you care?"

Jongin looked to the bottom of the reflection, tracing his eyes over his feet. "I ask myself that everyday.. I ask myself why I'm not good enough to give you children—you must want that, right? You said it yourself.. back then when I confessed how I pictured a big family.. you being the father—"

"I don't need anything else to be happy.." Kyungsoo started slowly, shuffling on his feet but not entering further. He couldn't endure being pushed away as he tried to hug him. "I don't need kids just to have a purpose of this marriage, because I already have you as my spouse, and that's why I'm here, Jongin.. That's why I try everyday, wanting nothing more than to make you happy!"

"But.." Jongin glanced at his reflection, choosing to slump forward and sit on the lamented floor instead. "But why can't I give you children? They must've not even tried, and they made it on the first attempt? Why couldn't have that been us? Why, Soo, why—?"

Kyungsoo stepped in, cutting his next sentence, as Jongin pulled his knees to his face, burying it in next. He was trembling, the elder could see as much, so he crossed the space softly, sitting down next to him.

"Love, look at me.."

"Stop saying that," Jongin pushed him away meekly, but Kyungsoo was quick to pull his hands off his face, cradling it next. "We don't need puppies to be happy, okay?"

"But—"

"Let me ask you something—are you happy with me?" When Jongin blinked adorably, he tried again, "Are you happy with what we have? Are you happy that I'm your husband; that I'm the one that gets to lay next to you every night; the one that has your finger wrapped in a ring?"

"Soo, I—"

"Answer me, Jongin!"

"Yes, I— Yes! Of course! I'm more than happy, because I love you, Soo, and I—"

"Then why do you—?"

"Because you give me everything!" Jongin yelled in his face, crying into his knees again. Kyungsoo blinked twice, sucking in a breath as his husband tried again. Accusing him. 

"Because you deserve to get something in return.. Because you do everything to me, and I don't get to do anything back! God, Soo—I love you so much, but that's that! I don't prove myself with grand declarations and massive fights to defend your honor! You do! And you do it all and much more.. For me, just for me..." Jongin looked down at his feet, picking Kyungsoo's hand up from where it was pushed too just moments ago. "I wanna give back.. I wanna make sure that you stay next to me, that you have a reason to love me even when you get tired of me,"

"But, kids don't assure that.. Even if we have like dozen of them."

Jongin scoffed bitterly, wiping at his runny nose. "They don't, you're right. But.. you want them, and how bad of a husband I am that I don't get the opportunity to give them to you?"

Kyungsoo huffed out, looking equally drained as his mate was, tucking a strand of Jongin's unruly hair behind his ear. He couldn't look Jongin in the eyes right now, because of everything that the younger just said. If he was doubting that Kyungsoo could love him for eternity, then no kid or a whole bunch of them could prove him wrong. 

But he still tried, "I would want to have puppies with you, but just because you're you.. I didn't marry you, only to see you as my inferior.. just as a baby-maker, love.." Jongin cried into his soft palm, kissing it slowly. "Don't ever think that, love.. We are still trying, and I'm sure that we would be having our puppies in matter of months!"

Jongin was fine for about two weeks, before getting more than angry at his husband for suggesting adopting as their last resort.


	2. Omega Troubles

The Carnival was back in town.

Jongin absolutely loved carnivals, because he didn't get a chance to visit them as a child. He always had listened to stories of other members of the pack that visited their local annual carnival, and what they'd done at it.

They used to talk about all those massive rides, and long walks around the lot that got all those colorful boots and candies. He still remembered the first time he'd tried cotton candy, thinking that he wouldn't want to have anything else to taste for the rest of his life.

But then denied it all when he tasted Kyungsoo's cotton candy lips in the next moment, realizing that his mate still tasted the sweetest.

The Carnival for their pack meant that Jongin and Luhan were the ones to drag their mates to it, as the rest of their family willingly followed, wanting to see just how much money Kyungsoo could spend on spoiling his husband.

They were first in line for the Ferris wheel—of course—because Jongin loved to ride it more than anything else. This was the time for Baekhyun or Tao to tease him how he liked to ride something, or rather someone else better, but after receiving a glare from his husband, the boys kept it silent.

"Soo!! Look! It's taller than the last year!" 

Jongin was all wide smiles and toothy laughs, and Kyungsoo loved to get lost in his shining eyes that soaked up all the lights hanging from the wheel, illuminating the festival. He looked adorably beautiful, and Kyungsoo got to give in.

"I can ask the staff to let us stay at the top a bit longer."

Jongin smashed his lips with his own in such a force, that Kyungsoo nearly forgot to slip in a couple of extra bucks for his husband's happiness.

Once they were tucked in behind the metal pole—their whole family waving from the ground; minus Sehun and Luhan who were in a tub behind them—Jongin couldn't keep his excitement bottled up.

"Soo! Look at that! Ohmygod, we're so far away from the ground! What if we fall? gasp What if get stuck at the top?! Will they come and get us!?"

Kyungsoo laughed in his ear, slipping his arm around Jongin's shoulders, before whispering in the middle, "I will climb us down, with you in my arms, my love."

Jongin was all blushing and stuttering, but because of a different reason now, "Pa-Paboya!"

The next ride was the new and improved Fireball—they introduced the ride like that, making Kyungsoo swallow tickly at the name of it—that made even Yifan scared. And the man once cut open a wild boar with his bare hands.

"Please, Soo! Please!!" Jongin sometimes didn't even understand how much damage he was causing to poor Kyungsoo's health, and he had to give in once again.

Chanyeol might or might not got a bump on his head after whispering 'you're so whipped' only for Kyungsoo to hear.

The ride was wide and tall, and Kyungsoo couldn't even see the far top of it. But Jongin.. Oh, Jongin. His mate was all smiles and excited bolts on his feet as they paid for their tickets and waited in the line to get in.

Only brave ones beside them were Yixing and Joonmyun, surprisingly, both smiling and sharing a box of chicken-powdered popcorn, like they weren't looking death right in the eyes.

Kyungsoo got a lot of thumbs up from their pack that were once again watching from the ground, before Jongin pulled him inside, kissing him on the corner of the lips just as the ride started.

It was too fast, and too high, and Kyungsoo wanted to barf.

But he could hear Jongin's squeals and excited yelps when the machine suddenly stopped, only to burst into full speed again, making them clutch their hands in the middle of their seats.

It was all too overwhelming—Kyungsoo unable to breathe at some points when the machine pulled them down—but seeing Jongin's teary eyes made it all worth it.

He got off on wobbly legs, trying to swallow down his forgotten lunch that was about to make an appearance again, before Jongin pulled him further into the carnival, pointing at different rides to try.

Everyone from the pack rode some of the offers; like Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted to go Fishpipe together, but eventually tumbled over each other in a massive plastic orb, turning to kissing before they were thrown out for PDA. 

Tao and Yifan were mostly going for the small boots that were lined up on the walking trail, shooting guns and winning prizes. Tao got home with that night with two plush, life-sized wolf toys, naming them affectionately Fanny and Taozi respectively.

Yixing and Joonmyun were following behind the pack leader and his mate, going on the same rides as them, but eventually separating from the pack, and finding themselves on a platform for bumper cars; spending almost all of their time on using tokens after tokens, beating everybody else who dared to ride along them.

Luhan and Sehun got lost after the Ferris wheel, coming back only at the end of the night, when they were all huddled up in their respective cars, waiting for the youngest to come back. They admitted that they rode something better than any ride there could offer, and judging by their mismatched clothes and unruly hair, Luhan had a ride of his life..

And well, Minseok and Jongdae acted like real parents, going around the stalls, and picking all those cute rubber and plush toys to give to their kids later on, pilling them up at the backseat of their car. Minseok, though, was craving for everything sweet the Carnival had to offer, so he was munching his fifth bag of pink marshmallows by the time Sehun and Luhan came back from their randevu. 

 

And for the leader couple, Jongin had a great time while Kyungsoo barely contained every meal he'd ever had in his life.

"Isn't this exciting?" Jongin was pulling him once again, but this time to the food stand, his tummy groaning for food two rides ago. Kyungsoo suggested that they went out to eat something, but Jongin wanted to try out the main attraction of the Carnival, already buying tickets as Kyungsoo sighed out, tuning out howls and teases from their pack.

Eventually, they had to pull away from the rides, ignoring other couples as they went their own way, and proceeded to come to a homely looking place that had a massive length of the menu hooked on a door on the entrance.

"What do you want to eat, baby?" Jongin's eyes darted over the cardboard square, pursing his lips in a natural pout as the possibilities seemed endless.

Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, waiting for Jongin to choose anything as he enjoyed the adorable sight for a tad bit longer.

When his husband didn't get any answer, Jongin looked up, blinking cutely, "Soo? Aren't you hungry?"

Thinking about food after dozen rides that only had one goal on their systems—that being to throw you around, spin you mercilessly, and dive you down until you were left out of air to breathe—he was suddenly full for a certain period of time that could be like a month or so. 

"You pick something, I'm good." He smiled so effortlessly at Jongin's head tilt, sniggering behind the rim of his glass at the adorable pout that blossomed on Jongin's thick lips. 

"But.. I don't want to eat alone." There was that pout again, making Kyungsoo weak in the knees and all of that, and he had to give in.. again.

"Fine, pick something for me, okay? I'll be right back!"

Jongin surely gleamed at that, looking back at the menu to pick something for both of them.

Kyungsoo was all smiles as he went to the bathroom, thinking how lucky he was to have Jongin in his life, and not only in his life, but as his destined mate and husband to top it all off.

But when he got out of the bathroom, still thinking about his adorable pout, Kyungsoo halted his step, seeing someone else sitting across from Jongin, his Jongin. The man was gruff looking, taller than he was, as far as he could see, and was currently leaning over the table, trying to pinch Jongin's chin.

Jongin avoided his eyes, looking around the restaurant in hope of finding his husband, and when the man smirked, grabbing Jongin's chin forcibly, Kyungsoo saw red in front of his eyes!

He was in front of the table in matter of moments, picking at the male's ugly motor jacket, and throwing him over the table. Jongin jumped away when the man was pushed down over their drinks, spilling everything over himself and the floor. He looked up to see feral glare raising at Kyungsoo's eyes, his lips pulled into a tight sneer.

"What gives you the fucking right to sit down with him?" He spitted out, tightening the grab around the man's collar, cutting off his air for a while. By now, everyone in the restaurant was looking at the scene; too afraid to jump in; too intrigued to look away.

"Answer me!"

"What the fuck, man! I was just trying to get his name, or number maybe.." The man trailed off, and he should've seen that fist being thrown at his chin. 

He toppled over the table, Kyungsoo following him around, picking him off the floor and holding him above ground. The man was taller, he was right on that one, but he felt his wolf howling to get out and have his own way with the intruder.

That until he felt a soft hand cradling his shoulder, going down to intertwine long digits all too familiar with his own. "Soo, let him go.." was whispered at his ear, and his wolf keened torn apart.

Kyungsoo looked up to his mate, seeing his frightened eyes looking between his eyes, before feeling the man trashing in his hold. He pinched his collar taller—veins on his arm tightening and raising up from the strain—before looking him straight in the eyes.

"You're lucky he's the nobble one, or else you'd be a stain on that wall," When he pointed to the wall behind them, the man glanced back, getting a fist into his face once again.

He whined at the ground, covering his face with both hands, as Kyungsoo delivered one last blow to his shin, kicking him out of spite. 

He was gone through the restaurant door with Jongin in tow before anyone could bill him for ruined dishes and one broken table that was left in the heap of it all.

 

 

 

 

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" 

They were back at their home, Jongin calling everyone to notify they were safe and sound and back at their house, as soon they walked through the door. After all, they left without making sure that it was known where they were heading. Kyungsoo was stepping on a gas pedal harsher than intended, still seeing flashes of red coloring his sight.

Jongin assured him million times that he wasn't hurt in any way, and that the man was persistent in finding out his name and why was he sitting alone, just like the punk told Kyungsoo too.

"I'm fine, Kyungsoo.. Really!" He huffed out, turning around to face his husband with a scowl adorning his face, but when he realized that Kyungsoo was slightly shaking, he dropped the act.

"Soo, baby?"

"I was so angry.." Kyungsoo whispered, feeling Jongin's hands around his neck, pulling him close.

"But baby, I'm fine. See," He backed away enough for his husband to see that he was telling the truth, but Kyungsoo shook his head, caging him in strong arms once again.

"I promised that I wouldn't ever let anyone else hurt you in any way there is, and I broke the promise!"

Jongin led him back to the bedroom, sitting him down, before crawling in his lap. As soon as his hands touched Kyungsoo's cheeks, his arms were around his back, open palms touching everything—dragging from his neck, down to his ass, and back up.

"You did not break the promise, because I didn't get hurt."

Kyungsoo exhaled, nodding to his every word. He was back in his chest, hiding his tired face as Jongin threaded his long fingers on a short hair. "But he touched you, he touched something of mine, and I could kill him just for that!"

"But you're not like that! You're not someone to kill easily. You're better than that!"

"Not when it comes to you.."

Jongin exhaled a sweet breath, allowing his lips to pull at the edges. He hugged his husband closer and tighter, feeling him relaxing.

"I want you relax now, because I'm gonna start with kissing you, okay?" Jongin cupped his cheeks, kissing the bow of Kyungsoo's lips with the tip of his lips.

Kyungsoo pulled him closer, shutting his eyes closed.

Experienced or not, Jongin still knew how to work his husband up, and how to relax him when needed. So he pushed the man to lay back down, staying seated in his lap, but moving his hips up and half on his navel.

Kyungsoo touched slowly, starting from his thighs that were draped on each side of his hips, before dragging his fingertips to his hips, watching as Jongin rolled and melted in his lap.

"I need you to know how much I love you.. How much I only see you and nobody else but you," Jongin sucked in a breath as Kyungsoo's hands palmed his V-lines, going over his abs and spreading just under his armpits. He felt pleasant shivers running above his body, making him tingle all over.

The elder allowed him to take it slow, watching with determined eyes as Jongin peeled his shirt off, throwing it at the back. He sat down once again, but this time perching himself on top of Kyungsoo's still clothed chest, rolling his hips, grinding down on him.

Kyungsoo buckled up, gasping for a broken air as Jongin lowered down, exhaling on his lips. He smirked, before dropping down and taking the air from his husband's lungs with his skilled tongue.

Kyungsoo uncurled his palms over Jongin's shoulder blades, rolling them down to the small of his back, feeling his taunt muscles flexing under his ministrations. 

"Let me make you feel good," Jongin whispered at his ear, licking the earlobe with the tip of his tongue, before leaving open-mouthed kissed along his column, nuzzling in his throat.

His lips slipped past Kyungsoo's collarbones, pushing the shirt out of his way, before his mate pushed them up, getting rid of the offensive garment. Jongin smirked at his husband's impatience, before dragging his teeth over his sternum, rolling his tongue over the perky buds that glistened with his spit.

Kyungsoo looked down, not tearing his eyes off the sight, enjoying it all too much. Jongin hooked a hand in his pants, pulling them open with two fingers, as his whole hand slipped inside the boxers too, palming his aroused member.

"How do I make you feel?" He breathed out of his navel, leaving a purple splash of color with his sucking and teething. 

"Like I can't breathe.."

Kyungsoo sounded so desperately turned on, that Jongin unbuttoned his pants all the way down, getting them off his thick thighs and settling in between. "What do you want my lips to do?"

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo spilled wantonly, spreading his thighs further apart.

"Answer me!"

"Fuck! Ok... I want you to do anything! Anything!" 

Jongin hummed, playfully pushing the tip of his finger along the bulbous head that was bulging out of the material of his boxers. "Like this?"

Kyungsoo nodded, pulling him up for a kiss. A desperate lock of their lips, as Kyungsoo huffed out more than kissed him back, but Jongin still mewled into the touch.

"Touch me, baby.. Come on!"

Now, Kyungsoo was the dominant one when it comes to their bedroom life, but this time Jongin wanted to inferior him, before allowing his husband to get back at him.

A shiver ran up his spine at the thought, and he positively throbbed in his underwear, so he pushed the other's buttons some more.

"Where? Here?" He touched Kyungsoo Adam's apple, feeling it bob underneath. "Or here?" He lowered down, kissing his abs, licking around the navel. "Or maybe here?" Instead of going down on him, he came back up, pinching his erect nipple, twisting it painfully delicious between his two fingers. 

"Anywhere!" Kyungsoo gasped for air, as Jongin got back on his knees, nuzzling into his clothed member. Without having to wait any longer, he hooked two fingers in the cotton, pulling them down.

"Fuck, baby! Fuck!" Kyungsoo keened, grabbing him forcefully by the roots of his hair as those sinful lips closed in around him.

Jongin tried to smile, but only came out as a soft hum, sending shivers on the hot, angry red tip. He smeared the pre-cum with his tongue, licking the slit with the tip of his tongue, before dragging his lips over the underside, his teeth getting caught in the prominent vein.

Kyungsoo trashed around a bit, crying out when Jongin started pumping faster, thumbing his slit with the blunt tip of his nail. His husband knew where he was sensitive the most, so Jongin switched to his lips, sucking around the head. 

Kyungsoo's throat was bared when he threw his head back, gasping for air. "You do it so good, fuck—" He trailed off when Jongin relaxed his throat, tapping Kyungsoo's thigh as a signal to move.

And move he did.

He started out slowly, just pushing his hips out and in those succulent lips, bathing in the sight of Jongin's eyes rolling back to the back of his head, his fist never loosening around the girth.

"Just like that, baby.. Just like that.." The hips started pushing more and more, the back of his throat getting hit with the bulbous tip of Kyungsoo's cock, but Jongin focused on his breathing, sucking in his cheeks even more.

When his knot started swelling, Kyungsoo pushed him off and down on the duvet instead. Jongin's tummy hit the bed, and his hands shot up to grab at the pillows as he was being discarded out of his pants.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything as his lips spoke inaudible instead, catching on Jongin's shoulder, the male dragging them down and over his blade. He kissed and nipped where he could, going over and over his heated skin, licking up the goosebumps that raised ever so slightly from the golden skin.

"S-Soo— I-I need you!" He already sounded so desperate and Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to push three fingers in, all the way to the knuckles, hitting him dead on. "Fuck!" Jongin trashed around, pushing onto those fingers, as Kyungsoo continued scissoring them apart, massaging the bundle of nerves.

Jongin bit his bottom lip harshly, drawing a pearl of blood when Kyungsoo kissed between the cleft of his ass, biting and dragging his teeth along the succulent skin.

Without having to hear it again, he pulled his fingers out, spreading the cheeks apart and huffing out at the skin. He loved to see goosebumps erupting on Jongin skin, and before Jongin could beg for him, he pushed in.

His tip got stuck on the heated rim, before he pushed all the way, bottoming out. Jongin was shaking out of pure ecstasy, rolling his hips slowly, trying to get used to the stretch. 

But Kyungsoo pushed out a bit, before grinding back, sending him into the pillows with a hiccup. He tried again, his knot catching up a bit at the stretch, before he pulled it back out, rocking his hips into the other.

Jongin grabbed the pillows with force, his knuckles turning white. The slide was easy, because Jongin was dripping wet, and Kyungsoo touched with his thumb the skin above the red rim, easing his finger along with it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

His husband was mewling, pushing back and grinding down upon him. He didn't hear when Kyungsoo grunted at the squeeze, or when he pushed out to jerk himself off, watching as the tight ring of muscled flexed on nothing.

But since they both felt so close to the edge, Kyungsoo pushed back in, grabbing Jongin's thigh and pushing it up to his shoulder. This time, he didn't wait for Jongin to ease in, pistoling his hips and thrusting in completely.

Jongin hiccupped, drooling on the pillows bellow him, as he tried to look up. Kyungsoo's hair was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks in a tinted pink as his chest glistened with sweat. 

"On your hands and knees, baby!" Kyungsoo ordered, and Jongin scurried to get back on.

Kyungsoo didn't pull out, only grabbing his hips once he was on the same level, thrusting in and out. His knot expended so much, so he had a slight space to thrust out, before he pushed in, sending Jongin over the bed.

"How do you like me?"

Jongin mewled, pushing his hips back, feeling the strain in his arms. "Hard and deep!"

Kyungsoo smirked, easing out, before taking one two—deep breaths, pushing back in.

Jongin was buckling up, grinding back on the lap, before Kyungsoo fucked him like he meant it, pushing back only to pistol back in.

"Fuck! There, there! Please! Ah!" Jongin moaned loudly, feeling the scruff in the back of his throat, as Kyungsoo pushed his face down, using his hips to mark his possession.

"I fuck you so good, don't I?"

"The.. best!" Jongin barely said, not finding his conscious with those hips pushing deeper deeper harder.

"You know who you belong to, right?"

"To you! Only to you!"

"And who am I?"

"Kyungsoo! My Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo's knot was swelled all the way, so he was limited to grinding and pushing into Jongin without dragging the tip out. But still.. Jongin's mouth fell into a silent scream at the stretch, pushing back as much as he could.

The drag was swollen and dry already but Jongin huffed out, feeling the coiling in his stomach unravelling.

"Fuck, Soo! Please! I need it! Give me your knot! Give it to me!" Jongin moaned wantonly, and Kyungsoo worked his hips tighter and deeper. His fingers left a red imprint on Jongin's hips, and he pushed between the cheeks, feeling them jiggling with every thrust.

The bed rocked and hit the wall before, but Jongin was soon unravelling beneath him, hiccupping with every push at the bundle of nerves. 

"I'm—" He gasped, before spilling on the cotton duvet underneath them, coming untouched. 

Kyungsoo licked a big strip along his spine, feeling Jongin twitch and push back as he sucked in a breath after breath, collecting his heartbeat and climbing down his orgasm.

"You were so good, baby.. So good for me!" Kyungsoo spoke not thinking about anything, and before he could tuck his cock deeper, Jongin grinded back, swirling his hips around his member. "Fuck, do that again!"

Jongin pressed his hand behind his back, touching the part where they were still connected, and Kyungsoo couldn't do anything but watch as those slim fingers spread his cheeks apart, pushing back.

With one last glance thrown at him over Jongin's shoulder, Kyungsoo's hips stuttered, burying deeper and releasing everything that was pent up. His hips dragged out again, twitching deliriously, as Jongin whimpered at the thickness that filled him up, making him shiver in delight.

"Baby?" Jongin exhaled, and Kyungsoo was quick to wipe away his brow, rearranging them side by side, as his knot still had to go down. 

He watched as Jongin's eyes fluttered open a couple of times, before his husband smiled lazily. He shook his butt playfully, making Kyungsoo grunt in pleasure, before pulling him closer, nuzzling into his sweaty skin.

"That was so hot!" Kyungsoo commented, making Jongin chuckle again. 

"I know.. I really went out, huh.."

"Ohmygod! Baby! When did you....?"

"Well, I talked to Luhan once and.. well.."

"Well what? You decided to blow my mind?"

Jongin blushed to the tips of his roots, snuggling closer in an vain attempt to hide his blush. "Shut up! It was nothing!"

"Nothing?!" Kyungsoo gasped, "Baby, you've never allowed me to fuck your throat—"

"Soo!" This was the time for Jongin to jump up, whimpering at the stretch that the knot still had on him, shushing Kyungsoo on the mouth. "Language!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but what happened to my husband? I don't think I want him back, not after that," He said playfully, but when Jongin glared, trying to turn around, he quickly brought his baby back.

"I was kidding, my love! Of course I wouldn't change my husband for anything out there!" Jongin glared again, but accepted the open arms waiting for him to get into.

"What if we made a baby just now?" Jongin gasped suddenly, making the knot move and hurt a bit.

Kyungsoo pushed him back to lay on his shoulder again, thinking about. Maybe they did, and maybe nine months from now, they would have a full house of puppies running up and down the stairs, looking like mix of him and Jongin.

But that thought only made him smile wider. He looked down to his snuggly husband, kissing him softly. "If we did, I want them all to look like you, my love!"

 

 

 

 

"I feel something, wait!"

Yixing went to his table in the corner, taking out his glasses along the stethoscope, coming back to the table where Jongin was laying on.

He pushed the younger's shirt up, exposing his tummy, and got back to listening in a complete silence, feeling around.

Jongin had been feeling sick for a couple of days already, and not thinking about it too much, he continued with his every day life. Kyungsoo's been out of the town for three days already with the other alphas, and the rest of pack kept him company so that he didn't have to worry as much.

But when he woke up this morning, vomiting like the previous day, Yixing made him come in for a check-up.

"I don't feel anything now.." Yixing furrowed his eyebrows, and something broke in Jongin's chest.

"Really? But why have I been vomiting then?" 

Luhan was by his side, Baekhyun on the other, and they've both held their breaths, hoping the same thing.

Jongin was hoping and praying so badly, wishing for those three words to spill out of Yixing's lips.

But life happened again.

"I'm sorry, Jongin. But you're not pregnant."

He felt tears rimming his eyes, stinging badly. "But—"

"We still need to make an ultrasoung shot and then we'll know better—"

But Yixing cut Luhan off, shaking his head solemnly, "I feel those things, and I don't feel anything with Jongin.. I'm sorry, really!" He took off his gloves, pushing Jongin's shirt down. "We can still make an ultrasound, just to be sure, but I.. don't think that's necessary."

"Make it!" Jongin pulled at the rim of his shirt again, exposing his tummy. But when he looked down, everybody turned their eyes.

"Why is it so hard for me.." He was crying by now, coddling his stomach from sides and moving to push at the belly button. "Why can't I become a father?" Jongin sounded so broken, like his whole world just collapsed and Baekhyun pulled at his hands, while Luhan pushed the shirt up some more.

"Yixing, do it!"

 

 

 

 

The ultrasound came back earlier. 

It was confirmed that he wasn't indeed pregnant, and Jongin spent the whole day crying in his bedroom, dismissing everyone when they came to visit him.

The whole pack that was left behind was in the dinning room, Luhan just made coffee for everyone because no sleeping for two nights really took a tool on everyone.

Minseok talked to his husband just minutes before, not revealing anything that had happened in the main alpha's house, because he knew that Jongdae would tell everything to Kyungsoo and they could all risk getting hurt if their alpha decided to leave behind and act out on his recklessness. 

They had a problem with a pack from the city near by, because they founded their member walking alone in the forest, without an excuse of why to. Jongdae exited the woods only to call his husband, because mated wolfs felt when their mate was in danger, or was feeling scared.

So they talked about them, and how the hunt was going on. Jongdae said how they were to be back later that night and that Minseok shouldn't worry about him, because he's coming back to their baby and him.

When Minseok stayed silent, listening to Jongdae's encouraging words, all the while trying not to cry into the receiver and swallow down his tears that wouldn't stop, he felt like he was the one to blame for everything.

"Minnie? Are you okay?" Came Jongdae's voice from the other side, and Minseok nodded to the table, ignoring as everybody else jumped to his side, cradling his shoulders.

"Of course, Dae! My husband is coming back today, and I couldn't be happier!" He smiled through his tears, and when the rest of them heard the next sentence, they all went back to their seats at the dinning room table.

"Minnie, Kyungsoo's been really restless for the couple of days already.. Is everything okay with Jongin?"

Minseok looked up to the rest of them, seeing Luhan burying his head in his hands, Tao looking down to the table and shaking his head and Baekhyun and Sehun avoiding his eyes. Yixing just came back down from the second floor, after checking up with Jongin, before he fell into a silence too.

When he looked up to tear-smudged face of Minseok, and the state of the others, he automatically realized what was going on. He slumped down on the table front, huffing out desperately. 

Minseok hiccupped into the receiver, muttering up a strong but brave, and in the same time broken smile. "Jongin's fine, Dae. You just come back home!" before whispering 'please' softly only for Jongdae to hear.

"I don't know what to do," Luhan was on a verge of crying when he raised his head, and Sehun was at his side in matter of moments. Baekhyun sighed out, sharing a look with Yixing who only briefly shook his head at the silent question.

"Well, how's he? He hasn't had anything to eat for two days already." Tao piped in, standing up in an attempt to make something for Jongin and make him eat, but Yixing stopped him from leaving the table.

"I just got him some milk and crackers to eat.. He's very weak, but he hasn't stopped crying still."

The whole room fell into another silence, before Minseok whimpered with emotions overwhelming him. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have gotten pregnant!"

Baekhyun was at his side in the next moment, pulling him into a hug. "It's not anyone's fault! We love your babies already, and you know that Jongin and Kyungsoo are happy for you guys too!"

Luhan nodded, raising his head from Sehun's chest. "Yeah, you remember how long Jongin had spent talking about your puppies, and how he and Kyungsoo would spoil them once they're born? They love them as much as everyone else!"

"And they bought you all those toys and baby clothes, picking everything they could find.." Tao added too, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the alpha couple that went the next morning since Minseok and Jongdae announced their pregnancy, and tarnished all the baby shops in town. 

The pregnant omega smiled through his tears, looking down to his swollen tummy, rubbing it affectionately. "Do you really think so?"

"I do!" They all gasped when Jongin walked into the room, swallowing down before coming to kneel next to the pregnant male. "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish when you're the one pregnant and I'm—"

But Minseok hugged him close, cutting his next words.

Everyone was back at their seats as the two males hugged and cried in each other's arms. Tao even snickered at the corniness of it all, wiping his tears that still poured out.

"And y'all still don't get how gay everyone is?"

Jongin laughed too, pulling out of Minseok's hands, and stopped to cradle his tummy instead. The pregnant male might've been tiny compared to them all—even his wolf was this tiny whelp that was too cute for the words, but Jongdae still loved to remind everyone how cute and adorable his Minnie was, and just why exactly he fell in love with the male in the first place—but he was still growing healthily, carrying three pups, just as Yixing predicted.

"I love these babies, because they are yours and Dae's puppies, and I love you guys! Plus, they're the first babies of the pack, and we have to spoil them well." Jongin wiped his tears, smiling softly at the tummy that danced a bit under his touch.

Baekhyun slapped the table, standing up determined.

"I agree! So who's for some homemade ice-cream?"

 

 

 

 

The rest of the pack was back, having dinner and not really talking about what had been happening in the past two days.

Jongin tried to smile and look happy, but Kyungsoo still felt uneasy, knowing that something was of the matter.

So when his mate excused himself for a bathroom break, he followed him there, jumping in through the doors just before Jongin closed them behind him.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Jongin looked stunned for a moment, before Kyungsoo huffed out, hugging him close.

"What's the matter, love? I was able to feel your distress even miles away."

Jongin took a staggering breath, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet seat. "Well.. Don't get mad at me!"

Kyungsoo smiled, crouching down, and took his face into his warm palms. "Of course not, love. Tell me,"

Jongin worried his bottom lip with his teeth, feeling another wave of emotions hitting him like a train. "I've been sick ever since you left— and no! I'm fine, baby. Really!" He corrected quickly when Kyungsoo jumped up, raising his brows.

So he pulled his husband down, holding his hands softly. "I was vomiting these couple of days, and Xing thought that it would be better to examine me.."

"And?"

"And.. he did! Everything's fine with me," Jongin smiled through tears, but still hadn't let them to fall. Kyungsoo caught in time, wiping at his cheeks. 

"Baby?"

"And everything is in order, meaning that I failed you again!"

Kyungsoo pulled him in a tight embrace, feeling Jongin shaking as he cried his heart out, finally having a support that he was lacking while Kyungsoo was out of the town.

When Jongin calmed down a bit, he explained how he thought—how they all thought that he might be pregnant, and how Yixing made sure to examine him for that too.

"He even did the ultrasound and there was nothing, Soo! I'm not pregnant! And I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry!"

Kyungsoo pulled the crying male to his chest, releasing a tight breath that made him tired. He was tired, simply as that. He was tired of the world for hurting his husband, he was tired of being unable to change anything and make him happy—enable everything for his spouse, and he was tired of the same cluster that created the mess around them.

"It's okay, love. What matters is that you're healthy.. Puppies will come, trust me, baby."

"But, Soo.. I-I—"

"Shh! It's okay!"

Jongin kept crying for awhile, Kyungsoo never letting him go.

Once he was sure that his husband was well and calmed, he kissed his eyes closed and waited for Jongin to smile.

"Are okay now?" He asked slowly, but when Jongin huffed out, looking at their feet, Kyungsoo quickly corrected himself, "Was that stupid to ask? Shouldn't I...? I'm sorry—"

"No, no! It's a valid question.. It's just." He huffed again, looking up to his husband, a kind smile directing just to him—caused by him too. "You are my rock once again.. And I should be the one for you too!"

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the adorable mess of his husband, brushing his knuckles at his soft cheek. "Baby, you are my rock!" When Jongin glanced up through his eyelashes, Kyungsoo chuckled, "Really!"

"Really?"

"Of course, love. You give me strength, and you keep an eye on me to make sure that I eat regularly, and you cover me at night when it's cold, and even when it's not cold, because you think that I can get sick either way," Kyungsoo laughed at the fond memory of his careful and kind husband.

But Jongin didn't see it as something prideful, "Soo!" He whined loudly, covering his eyes, "I thought that you didn't know about all of those things! Ah, this is so embarrassing," 

"Really? But I thinks it's cute!"

"You're not supposed to say it's cute!" Jongin wailed longer, throwing his legs and trying to avoid Kyungsoo's knowing stare.

"But it is cute!" He tried again, "You use that special softener when you wash my clothes, because you want to make it scented and soft."

Jongin covered his ears, muttering curses under his breath.

"And when you pack me lunch and dinner for whenever we go out for hunt, you make sure to pack me energy bars and smoothies, because you know that my favorite fruit is pineapple, and—baby? Look at me!"

"No, you're making me embarrassed!" Jongin tried to stand up and run away from the bathroom altogether, but Kyungsoo laughed out loud, prying his hands away. He was much stronger, and he could carry Jongin to the end of the world if the fellow wanted to, but he was still gentle with his hands, pushing them off softly. He wanted for Jongin to uncover himself first, and by himself.

"But baby I love it all! I love when you're being careful and attentive, because I know that you love me too, and that you like to take care of me,"

Jongin huffed out, calming down and peering at his husband through his fingers, "I do like to care for you!"

"See!"

Jongin nodded again, pursing his lips in deep thought, "And I do love you.."

Kyungsoo chuckled, closing his eyes at the adorableness.

"And I love to spoil you to, because you do it enough for me!"

"It's because I love you, and I'm ready to make sure that you have everything, that you're not lacking anything.." Kyungsoo took a deep breath, finally having to see his husband's pretty face once Jongin decided to lower his hands down.

"And.."

"And?" Jongin smiled.

"And that I'm ready to do anything for you!"

"... Anything?" Jongin smirked, raising his brows in a challenge. Kyungsoo gulped loudly, opening his mouth to say something, anything, before closing them and nodding fast.

"Great!" Jongin pulled him off the floor, pushing the door and walking out with Kyungsoo's hand in his grab. They walked back to the living room where the pack was sitting, before Jongin stood proud, glancing back at his husband. "The dinner is in the oven, if you're hungry, and Soo and I are in the bedroom!"

The whole room fell silent, as Kyungsoo spluttered, widening his eyes. He looked between their family and his husband, shrugging his shoulders slightly when Baekhyun asked what for.

"So that we could work on our heir, duh!" Jongin said like it was the most obvious thing ever, pulling confused—and slightly turned on—Kyungsoo over to the stairs and up to the second floor.

The living room stayed quiet and listened until the bedroom door of the head alpha's room closed with a loud thud, before they scattered around to leave the house as quickly as possible when a loud groan was heard piercing through the quiet atmosphere.

 

 

 

 

"Soo, ugh! Faster!"

Kyungsoo nodded briefly, before he picked Jongin's thigh off the duvet, pulling it up by the crevice behind the knee. Jongin pushed down in the same rhythm, swallowing up the length that filled him up.

"You take me so good, fuck Jongin!" Kyungsoo pushed the legs further apart, leaning over Jongin, gasping at his lips. His knot was swollen the most, and he was at the brick of release, wanting to look at his husband when his ecstasy takes over.

"So full! You're so big!" Jongin moaned again, pulling Kyungsoo down to kiss him by his nape, pulling at the short hair that felt sweaty under his touch. "Ah! Harder!"

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, pulling the flesh with his teeth, before he pulled his cock out of the heated rim, taking one two three— seconds before he pistoled back in, burying it deep.

Jongin gasped over a hiccup, jolting up as Kyungsoo pushed out again, thrusting back in. His vision was swimming, something like liquid iron crowding his senses from inside, as Kyungsoo continued to push in and out, grabbing at his forgotten length at the base.

It was enough for him to feel the fist closing at his head to burst out, screaming his lungs out as he spurted his release all over his stomach and Kyungsoo's fist.

While he took the time to gasp for air, feeling the light buzz fluttering at his skin like butterfly wings, Kyungsoo was still thrusting, his knot hooking on the stretch of muscles, not letting him move out. He brought his soiled hand to his lips, licking Jongin's release and with a loud groan he came too, pushing the release deep.

Jongin shivered at the substance that felt warm, and pulled Kyungsoo for a long and lazy kiss.

Kyungsoo laid over him, Jongin actually holding him there, and kissed his husband with a mewl falling from his lips. "That was so..."

"Mind blowing?" Jongin offered, pulling his hair between his fingers.

"I wanted to say perfect, but yeah.. We could try mind blowing too.." He laughed breathlessly, pulling them on the side, before Jongin straddled him instead.

Kyungsoo laid back, since it was still early for all of this. 

After a thunderous night—quite literally—they fell asleep tangled in each other's embraces. They were both exhausted after three rounds from last night, that Kyungsoo thought he's going to break his husband in half.

They've been spending the last month just trying and trying, but having much more fun while doing it, to be honest. What started as an excuse to have sex, turned to be so exciting, because they got to chastises a lot of rooms in the house, and Jongin always came with new places to try out the endurance of the furniture.

They were trying to conceive, but that line was always overlooked as they simply enjoyed in each other.

But Jongin was up and ready—again, quite literally—this morning as well, waking him up with a nice and slow blowjob that made him wake up with a solid boner laying heavy on Jongin's tongue.

Jongin moved a bit on top of him, Kyungsoo groaning whenever his knot moved and got sucked in deeper. "Sorry," Jongin mewled at the contact, feeling full like he loved the most, and leaned in to kiss husband apologizing.

"It's okay, it's just sensitive," Kyungsoo kissed back, cradling Jongin's back with his both hands.

"Mmm, but I like it like this.. It's like that because of me," Jongin smirked, wiggling his butt a bit. Kyungsoo groaned again, pushing in and earning a surprised gasp from his husband as well.

He chuckled, "You don't even know what you do to me.."

"Hmm, really?" Jongin moved slowly, pushing the member deep and then shallow, making Kyungsoo breathe out, frowning between the eyebrows. "What do I do to you?"

"Well, you make me want to throw you over the table every time you cook in the kitchen.."

"Soo, that makes you sound like you have a housewife kink." Jongin stopped moving, lowering his right cheek on his chest. 

Kyungsoo chuckled, knowing that it was a wrong way to say it, so he tried again, "But you hum under your breath when you cook, and sometimes even sing and you dance and move your hips then.. I think it's so hot!"

Jongin kissed his chest, going to the junction between his neck and shoulder. "What else?"

"Are we really naming things that turn me on?" He laughed out loud, but hissed when Jongin bit his sensitive part. "Okay, okay.. Let's see.. I really like to watch you dance. I think you're so beautiful when you close your eyes and dance to the music.. It makes me think of dreams and what they could mean.."

"You are changing the subject," was left in a whisper at his ear and Kyungsoo shivered under those plump lips moving above his ear-shell. "Okay, okay, let's try again."

And he did, but with difficulty as Jongin traced the spot behind his ear with huffing breaths and the tip of his tongue. "I like when you watch television, and you sit with your legs folded at your side.. I think you look hot like that.."

"You can do it better~~"

Kyungsoo knew why Jongin sing-song the words, lowly at his ear, because he knew how bad Kyungsoo is when it comes to dirty talk and fantasies. So swallowing down the blush that threaten to rise up his neck, he started again.

"You know when you're the most sexy?" Jongin moaned, listening closely, "When you ride my cock, all sweaty and moaning, begging for me to touch you and make you come!"

Jongin pushed his hips down, swallowing his cock deeper, before pushing up until the knot, stretching himself around the girth. "What else?" He sounded breathless, and Kyungsoo could feel his arousal poking into his stomach.

"When you suck me off, kneeling on the floor but looking up with those innocent eyes.." Jongin started huffing out at his throat, pushing down more and more.

Kyungsoo pushed up, burying deeper as he grabbed his sides, massaging the skin he found there. "And when you bend over for me, all stretched and lubed up.."

Jongin moaned, picking up the pace, thrusting on the stiff cock faster and harder, squeezing him out. "Dripping just for me, just from me.."

"Just for you, baby!" 

He sounded desperate, bothered, and Kyungsoo flipped him over in matter of moments. Jongin's face was pushed to the duvet, but his husband hoisted him up, not wanting to have him like this again.

A surprised gasp left Jongin's bee-stung lips as he was pushed face first to the glass door leading to the balcony where the Sun was just gathering up on the sky. 

Kyungsoo pushed deeper, holding him by his hips, before he came to whisper at his ear, "This time, I want everybody to know how well I fuck you!"

Jongin pushed back, leaning his head back on Kyungsoo's shoulder, pushing his hand on the glass door, enjoying this all too much. This wasn't the first time for them to be experimental, since they'd had sex in the living room, in the bathroom and the kitchen before, but this was not expected. Especially not from his husband.

So when Kyungsoo pushed his knee up, holding his leg to the wall, he was gone.

With one final push, he came all over the glass, as Kyungsoo released too, panting in his ear.

They were still connected, but Jongin was manhandled around, before Jongin took him to the bathroom, keeping him in his lap as he prepared a bath, cleaning them both.

"I love you, Soo.. so much.." He yawned at his neck, as Kyungsoo rinsed out shampoo from his hair, Jongin feeling him chuckling at the top of his head.

"I love you too, baby.. But let's get you to bed for a sleep, okay?" Jongin nodded to everything the elder said, before they cleaned the best they could considering they were still connected, and they were back in the bed in matter of moments.

Jongin felt his knot lessening, Kyungsoo pulling it out, and pushing his cum deeper into the half-sleeping male. "Sleep now, baby.."

The last thing Jongin remembered was a sweet kiss at his crown, followed by a silent whisper of 'I love you both, so much!'.

 

 

 

 

"Do we really need to go?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, before Yifan answered instead of him. 

"Yes, for the hundredth time, Baek. We noticed some changes the last time, and we have to have backup, just in case.."

Tao crossed the room to come to his spouse, lowering his hand on his shoulder, massaging the skin carefully. "It'll be fine, okay?" When Yifan huffed out, too determined to clear the area carefully, he nodded, hugging his mate close.

Kyungsoo watched from the other side of the room as their pack hurried left and right, making sure to check for everything that could benefit them to carry out the task at hand. But he couldn't look when Chanyeol hugged his mate close, whispering softly in his ear.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." There was Jongin at his side, patting his heart and kissing his cheek next, "Trust me, we can do this."

Kyungsoo looked into his honest eyes but pinched his eyebrows when he noticed the bag hanging from Jongin's shoulder. "Love, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Ah, this. I packed us for the trip.. Could you image that we both fit into—"

"You're not going with us!"

Jongin halted talking, dropping his hand from his chest. "What? Why?"

"It's too dangerous," Kyungsoo turned to leave, but Jongin stopped him. "What do you mean it's too dangerous?! Everybody else is going and I'm going to!"

"No!" 

He pulled away, taking the bag from Jongin's arm and carried it out to their car. They ought to change into their wolf forms later on, when they arrive at the banks of the forest, but they couldn't shift in the middle of the town, where both people and hybrids lived. 

"But, Soo!" Jongin was hot at his heels, whining about his coming, "I want to go! And there's nothing too dangerous for me, that's safe for the rest of you! You all are risking your lives every time you go out."

Jongin was right, but Kyungsoo couldn't help but disagree. "Well, I forbid you to come!"

His husband took a step back, looking at him with a strong gaze, before he climbed up the stairs to their house, closing the door with a loud thud. This was the time for Kyungsoo to follow him inside, but when he got in, everybody's eyes were on them.. again.

"Jongin, listen—"

"Oh, I get to listen now?"

Kyungsoo jerked at his harsh tone, looking him right in the eyes. "Jongin, I want nothing but—"

"Yeah, you want nothing but good for me, and then you go and forbid me things?" He sounded hurt, betrayed, "Forbid? Really, Kyungsoo? Are you nice to me so that you could forbid me stuff?! That you could make me do anything you want? No! I'm not listening to you!"

Kyungsoo was slowly, but surely losing his cool. "That's not what I—"

"Oh, did you mean to tell me that you love me, so that I would melt in a puddle and keep it your way?"

They were all silent as the fight enrolled in front, Kyungsoo and Jongin standing in the middle of the kitchen where their pack could listen to it. But Jongin didn't mind it, as he slurred more curses and harsh words at his husband, "Are you finally thinking that you can own me and actually using opportunity that I'm weaker?"

"Jongin!"

"Are you really trying to say that you think you can forbid me to do things?"

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo tried again.

"What gives you the right to meddle in all of this, thinking that you know the best?"

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo snapped, crossing the room to get to his husband, but before he could do something, his mind changed. So instead of reasoning his mate on the real reasons why he needed to stay at home, he turned around, marching to his car.

"We are leaving in ten minutes!" He barked out, and with that, he banged the front door closed to its hinges.

The room was still silent, everybody looking at the front door where their alpha just left, and back to Jongin who was shaking from the anger piercing his system.

Baekhyun tried to talk, but Jongin shushed him with his hand, muttering lowly, "You heard the man.. I'm riding with you two!" He pointed to the couple, before going up for another bag of clothes.

 

 

 

 

The woods were awfully quiet. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were walking slowly ahead, with everyone else keeping their backs.

When they unloaded the cars they drove there, he felt his mate in the air. Kyungsoo run up to Chanyeol's car, watching as Jongin climbed down, pushing pass him. He didn't say anything, only huffing out a strained breath, before snapping the doors closed.

"We're gonna lose the doors until they get back together," Baekhyun whispered to his mate, but got a hushed snicker in return when Chanyeol looked down at him, before clearing his throat when Kyungsoo overheard them.

They didn't comment on anything that had happened, only following after their leader, and his commands. Since Jongin stayed behind, going the last in the line, Kyungsoo asked Tao to go to him, keeping him company just in case.

Luckily, Jongin didn't suspect anything, only laughing softly at jokes that Tao cracked up every once and awhile.

It hurt to hear your mate laughing with someone else, while he was angry with you, but Kyungsoo swallowed the bitter taste down, clearing more of their path.

It was oddly quiet, Kyungsoo noted, sharing it with Chanyeol and Yifan, as the two males kept his sides. They had been walking for about half and hour already, but they hadn't encountered any wild animals on their way.

"Wild boars and deer should be walking around." Chanyeol started and Yifan finished, "Yeah, they don't come face to face with humans that often, so they aren't as afraid.."

Kyungsoo nodded, keeping his pace as his pack turned to ears to hear for even a slightest change in their usual surroundings. Every wolf had an explicable hearing range, but head alpha was for a couple of decibels better.

So when he stopped, raising his hand in the air, everyone stopped, looking around. 

Kyungsoo felt a shiver running down his spine and turned to the side just in time to see a big, grey wolf jumping from the dark.

"Run!" It was yelled out instinct, before he shifted in his true wolf form, pushing the other wolf off.

He could hear rustling on each side of them, keeping his eyes on the grey wolf that stood at the sidelines, going to the side—Kyungsoo walking in circles to the other side.

He felt his pack shifting too, and when they groaned, bearing their teeth at the newcomers, he could see there were glowing eyes watching from the sides; hidden from direct moonlight.

Kyungsoo look ahead, thinking his next words, in hope the pack hear him loud and clear, "Defend if attacked, keep your cool otherwise!"

He glanced back, but not for too long, because the grey wolf was still having his eyes on him and only on him. Kyungsoo glanced back to see his mate, and whether Jongin was alright. But his mate wasn't beside Tao, as he suspected, making Kyungsoo growl loudly.

"I'm fine, Soo.." It was whispered at his ear, and when Kyungsoo turned to the side, he got to see Jongin in full form, glistening with his charcoal black fur under the moonlight. He was ethereally beautiful, and the wolf keened at the sight.

But his fascination was short-lived because the grey wolf decided to attack. Kyungsoo barely missing his strong form coming at him, biting at his neck.

He tuned out his pack and Jongin's painful whine, and stood his ground, seizing the wolf up. His fur was dirty on so many places, and Kyungsoo realized that they must've been waiting for them for awhile. Besides, the wolf was someone who was oddly familiar, and when he sneered, backing away, Kyungsoo was confused.

Because in the next moment, the wolf was shifted in a tall and strong human, standing in front of him with nothing on, before he picked the pants from the other wolf in line, putting them on quickly.

The man, now, spread his arms in the air, lowering them down along with snouts of his pack, gesturing for Kyungsoo to listen to him. "You may not know me, or not remember me, but we've met before.."

Kyungsoo heard a surprised whine somewhere behind him and when he turned around he saw Jongin shuffling on his back hinds, trying to run away. 

"Hello, Jongin. Long time no see," 

Kyungsoo snapped his head back at the intruder, finally realizing his identity. 

"You remember me too, Kyungsoo? Right?" The man walked in circles, addressing both of their packs, "And how could you not.. You were the one to kill my mate after all!" He spitted out, squinting his eyes at their pack leader. 

"I see that both you and Jongin have been well, that's good," The man continued, and Kyungsoo barely had the time to defend, when he felt the back of his neck rising. Three wolves of the opposite pack descended down the pathway of the forest, closing in around Jongin, backing him away from the pack.

Kyungsoo was quick on his hinds, pulling away from the scene and coming to Jongin's side. But before he could look at his mate's eyes, another wolf stopped at his neck; biting the fur; piercing into skin.

"Kyungsoo!" He could hear the distress voice of his mate, and his wolf whimpered for his aid. His pack heard him loud and clear and tried to come to Jongin's side, but the man spoke again.

"Kyungsoo, shift back.. I want to talk to you!"

The wolf released his neck, allowing him to go, and he turned back around, switching in matter of second. He grabbed at his neck, feeling it throb under his fingertips, ignoring blood that seeped through his shirt.

The longer they were in their wolf forms, the longer they were out of clothes, so that's the only reason while he had his clothes still lining his back.

He stood proud and tall—still shorter than a man—looking directly into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, my dear Kyungsoo.. It's not that easy," The man walked to the back, whispering something in one of the wolves' ear, before coming back to face him. "You see, when you killed Jimin, I thought that there's no pain bigger than losing the mated one.." Kyungsoo heard the pain in his voice, but didn't back down, "And I thought I was going to die, really!"

He walked back to the center, looking him directly in the eyes, ice pouring out of his glare. "And when I heard that you were the one to kill him, your long-time friend, I couldn't believe it."

"He deserved it!" Kyungsoo tried to say, but the wolf that still had his blood dripping from his canines, pushed him down, holding his strong paw over his heart.

"Jimin was a lot of things, but he didn't deserve to die! Not by your hand, that is!" The man spit out, closing in on him. Kyungsoo couldn't see where his pack was, and if Jongin was safe and sound, so he still decided to wait. Just a bit longer.

"The night I had to bury my mate to the ground, is the night I decided to punish you! To hurt you in all the ways there is.." Kyungsoo breathed in and out, feeling pain at the paw that was still pushing to lay down, as the man stood over him, spitting it out. "But then I realized that I don't have to kill you, no.."

He felt a shiver running down his spine, and he knew where this was going to. "No..." He whispered, widening his eyes, pushing the paw off of his chest.

Just in time, Jongin's wails and screams reached his ears, and Kyungsoo was once again powerless. 

"No! Leave him alone!" Kyungsoo tried again, feeling his heart hammering at his chest as Jongin's continued to wail for him. "Bastard! Leave him alone!"

He tried to look back, to see if his mate was fine after all, but the paw was strong, pushing down on him, not letting him even breathe.

"I thought that maybe I could kill you and avenge my mate, but then I thought of something else.." The man snickered at his state, looking up and over them, "You see, when your mate dies, you feel like your whole heart is being teared out of your chest, only leaving this hole that is never full again!" He smiled at the scene rolling in front of them, and Kyungsoo realized that his pack was attacking, hurling at the other wolves, protecting what was theirs.

But he couldn't see nor hear Jongin.

"Fight me! Leave him alone!" There was a fire licking his chest, making him ready to fight and kill the whole world if that meant that Jongin was to be safe. But when he couldn't feel him anymore, he broke down, sobbing, "Please, leave him alone..."

"Where was that compassion when my mate was getting killed!?" The man kicked his side harshly, before switching to the wolf form, attacking with full force.

Kyungsoo felt his veins burning up, pushing the other wolf off when adrenaline kicked in. He was back on his feet again, but getting kicked back down when they grey wolf hurled at him, knocking him down.

Every fiber of his being burned and buzzed, and Kyungsoo had to shift back, exposing his teeth and baring for the wolf's neck.

But he was quick on his feet, jumping to the side and instead attacking his neck next. Kyungsoo felt another teeth piercing through his skin in the same place as his pack member, but sucked up and bit back.

The grey wolf keened under him, releasing his hold on his neck, before collapsing down on the ground. But Kyungsoo didn't want to kill him, and he let him go, backing away to where Jongin was minutes ago.

But his mate was nowhere to be seen and when he looked at the two packs still fighting, he was sure that they took him away.

Chanyeol was protecting Baekhyun with his body, for the smaller brown wolf was sporting a nasty gash on the middle of his side, tilting from side to side on his legs. His mate was massive dark brown wolf that sneered at everyone, grabbing the attackers with his teeth and hurling them to sides. The same fear swam through his veins, and Kyungsoo understood it.

Kyungsoo looked up to see Yifan and Tao fighting side by side, both of their midnight black furs glistening under the vivacious forest night. Yixing and Joonmyun took each other's backs, fighting the wolves off, before nuzzling into each other's furs, making sure that the other one was well.

He couldn't see Luhan and Sehun anywhere, but he heard them talking somewhere on the east side, making sure they were fine as well. 

Kyungsoo looked ahead of where Minseok was hiding, Jongdae at the foot of him, bearing his teeth out for anyone who dared to come close to his pregnant husband. He realized that this was a bad idea—to bring both Minseok and Jongin, and when he heard a loud scream puncturing the silence, Kyungsoo's head snapped to the big hill up ahead.

His legs were faster than his mind, hurrying to climb it and go to his mate.

But the grey wolf was back at his feet, with much more force pushing him to fight and jumped over his form. Kyungsoo looked up and over when the wolf stood in front of him instead, sneering at his attempt.

It was like he was saying that no, he's not having the chance to go to his mate, because he himself didn't get it when his own mate was being killed. And Kyungsoo finally understood.

He looked ahead of him, seeing the pure darkness illuminated by the moonlight, and realized that his mate is to be dead tonight if he didn't try to kill the wolf before him.. Or die trying.

So he attacked again, first this time, and bit and kicked everything he could reach. The grey wolf keened, buckling down a couple of times, but he was more than ready to take him down.

Kyungsoo felt teeth sinking in his hind leg, making him groaned deeply at the back of his throat, before he pushed him off, feeling the skin bursting where the teeth slid off. 

The wolf was tireless, pushing into his space and grabbing a chunk of his chest, tearing the skin out; blood dripping and splashing from the fresh wound.

Kyungsoo keened again, feeling the gash seeping through to the ground with warm blood, but he still could feel a slightest bit of his mate, and that was what pushed him further.

He wasn't the good guy anymore, as he pushed the grey wolf to his back, biting everything he could reach, leaving red bruises over the grey fur that dirtied with every bite. He was sinking his teeth in his cheeks, tearing the skin out, never stopping to even spit it out.

The wolf underneath tried to push him off, but Kyungsoo was seeing red, wanting nothing more than to kill him and save his mate. He was the one to kill his mate, but he was killing him right now, and adrenalin coursed his system, making him numb to everything else.

He could see some wolves stopping to see the scene, afraid to jump in and scared to look away. Their leader was awfully in pain, writing at the ground and moaning as Kyungsoo's teeth sunk in his neck, tearing the piece out.

He was still gasping for air, his wounds gushing out maroon blood, when Yifan was at his side, nudging him off of his unresponsive body with his nuzzle.

Kyungsoo breathed out harshly, feeling his lungs burning up, as he looked down, seeing the grey would hiccupping for air. He was once again a monster, but he didn't care.

Kyungsoo pushed Yifan back, making his way up to the hill, climbing it with strain in his muscles and pain pushed to the back of his mind. When his feet dropped him down at the first clearing, he looked around, gasping for air.

Jongin must've been here, because he was still feeling him, but softly, like hearing through water. He pushed himself further up the hill, coming to the side where a dark wolf was laying unmoving.

Kyungsoo cried out, stopping at his mate's side, nuzzling him to the back. When he looked at Jongin's face, his eyes were closed, his mouth covered with blood. He looked so peaceful, and Kyungsoo nuzzled his chest, feeling for his heartbeat.

He couldn't hear it, and the thought of being too late crowded his mind.

Almost everybody from his pack followed him up, but staying in the back and waiting for Jongin to wake up.

"Jongin! Jongin, wake up, my love! Please, wake up!" Kyungsoo's wolf keened for attention, but he couldn't hear his mate's calling back.

His wolf turned around, watching if anybody from that pack was still there, but groaned when he spotted no one. "Jongin! Love! Please!" He was back at his husband's side, nuzzling their snouts together, begging for everything there is to save him; to save his Jongin.

But when he lowered down his ear to Jongin's chest, he felt a slight lift up, and realized that he was still breathing.

"Yifan! Chanyeol!"

 

 

 

 

"Stop moving!" Yixing warned again and Kyungsoo groaned out, calming down.

"How is he?" He asked after a couple of moments, feeling the needle going trough his skin, piecing it back together. 

"He hasn't woken up yet," Yixing whispered into air, feeling Kyungsoo's shoulders narrowing. "Will you just stop moving around?! I'm trying to patch you up, for fucks sake!"

He sat down once again, sending daggers to the floor with his eyes, waiting for Yixing to be done with this wound too.

They were back home, everybody shifting back to their human forms once they left the forest, going back with their cars instead. They had to carry Jongin as a wolf, because he was unconscious to shift back.

But Kyungsoo was the one bring him upstairs, cradling his soft fur in his hands, as he waited for Jongin to wake up. His gashes were bad, dripping down to his clothes, and Yixing had to come by to fix him up when he turned down Yifan's orders to move to the other room for medical help.

They were all patched up, some laying on the beds, since the wounds were pretty deep, and some sitting or laying by their mates, licking their wounds up.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin's unmoving form, glad that the younger shifted back when his strength recovered a bit, as he was able to look at his beautiful face instead. He hoped and prayed that Jongin wakes up, but Yixing was at his side, reminding him that he was still unconscious.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Yixing asked, pouring some water on the needle he just used on his shoulder.

"How long until he wakes up?" He didn't bother with changing into a new shirt, only throwing on the one from the battle, and was at Jongin's side once again.

"Frankly, I don't know." Yixing came back to check his vitals, seeing his heartbeat slowing down, "He's still unconscious, but I don't know his state.. I think he might have internal bleeding, but we have to wait for him to wake up. Then his wolf would do the healing."

Kyungsoo kissed his mate's closed eyelids, pursing his lips at his cold knuckles, "And the baby?"

Yixing looked up to his eyes, widening them slowly when the rest of the room overheard them too, before scurrying back to Jongin's side. "I don't know either..."

"T-the baby?!" Chanyeol whispered from his spot next to Baekhyun's bed, standing up to take a better look at their head alpha.

Yixing smiled softly, seeing a tiny smile blossoming on Kyungsoo's face and spoke instead, "Jongin's pregnant. Two months now. I still don't know how many puppies are in there," He patted his stomach over the shirt softly, "But I can make you sure that they will survive!"

The whole room dropped whatever they were doing, coming to stand beside the sleeping male. Kyungsoo was still silent, only looking at his spouse, but he felt those hands congratulating him. "Why didn't you guys tell us that, huh?"

"Yeah, that's the best news since Minseok's pregnancy," Tao offered after his mate, smiling at the sound-asleep Minseok.

Yixing lost his smile on that one, looking up to Kyungsoo instead. When the atmosphere changed, they all took a look at the alpha too, seeing his eyes brimming with tears. "Because Jongin doesn't know either!"

"W-what?" Luhan asked, looking at the sleeping male, before looking up to his mate again, "How's that possible?"

"Remember that last exam about a month ago?" Yixing asked, and by now everyone focused back on their healer, "When Jongin thought he was sick? And was throwing up—"

Luhan was confused, "But you did the ultrasound, and there was nothing—"

"Yeah, there was nothing, but there was something that I spotted the next time I examined the negatives."

"What?"

"Jongin was pregnant even then, but Yixing told me to keep it from him.." Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's knuckles, sobbing into his palm. "I'm sorry love for this! I should've told you everything!"

"What is going on?" Baekhyun stood up from his bed, as Chanyeol hurried to his mate's side, cradling him softly to his natural curve. "Why is everybody standing there?"

"I was aware or his pregnancy then, but the fetus was so small, barely visible.. It was weak, and I didn't know how Jongin could take it.." Yixing defended himself, feeling his mate coming behind him and cradling his head to his chest.

"Wait... So you intentionally didn't say anything to Jongin, because you were afraid!?" Luhan sounded desperate, hurt, and even Sehun's comforting hand laid over his shoulder-blades couldn't stop him now.

"It's not that simple, Luhan!" Joonmyun added, knowing how Yixing was dying to make them both well and healthy. "He did this to protect the baby—"

"But Jongin was crying himself to sleep for a week— Kyungsoo, you were there through it all, right?!" Luhan attacked their alpha too, and when Kyungsoo closed his eyes, another tear slipping down his cheek, Luhan was dumbfounded. "How could you-you do this!"

"You have no idea," Kyungsoo started whispery, pushing Jongin's fringe out of his eyes, "How much it hurts to see Jongin crying and hurting, and you're unable to do anything.."

"But you could've told him! You could've made it all better!" Luhan cried out, pushing the hands that tried to stop him. "You made it all worse!" And that was a final punch.

Kyungsoo turned around fast, coming closer to Luhan. But the boy didn't back down, sending equal daggers towards their alpha. 

"You don't get to say anything to me, because everything that Jongin feels, I feel so much stronger!" Kyungsoo's eyes were menacing, but he stopped at Luhan's face, "You have no idea how much I want nothing but the best for Jongin, because he's the core of my being, the air that I breathe!"

"Why were you—"

"And you don't get to say anything about me hurting him on purpose, because I'd rather bite my heart out than make him hurt in way there is!"

"Luhan, please.." Sehun begged him to step down.

"We couldn't say anything!" Yixing cried out, looking everyone in the eyes, "I was the one to forbid Kyungsoo to tell him anything, because the pain he would've felt upon losing the baby is much worse than the pain of not knowing you're not pregnant!"

Joonmyun hugged the crying male close, whispering at his ear, all the while stopping his tears as well.

"X-Xing?" Tao tried, but Yifan pulled him to the side.

"The pain of losing your baby is like tearing a piece of your heart out! It hurts like a bitch, and I didn't want Jongin to endure it too!"

Joonmyun kissed Yixing's cheeks, whispering softly 'I love you's at his ears, and making sure that his male knew it all.

Luhan felt like an asshole, looking between Yixing and Kyungsoo, both crying for a different reason. He wiped at his cheeks, sharing a look with Sehun, before he approached Kyungsoo closely, "I'm sorry, Kyung.. I didn't know." Kyungsoo only nodded, going back to Jongin's side.

Luhan walked ahead, until he reached the sobbing Yixing, "And Xing.. Why-why didn't you tell us anything?" He felt tears threating to spill out upon seeing Yixing's face, and everybody felt the pain too.

"It was a long time ago, and I'm fine now," Yixing shook his head, hiding his face in Joonmyun's chest. 

"It was a boy," His mate said through his tears, smiling nonetheless. "And he was the best of both of us!"

Baekhyun cried silently to Chanyeol's chest, covering his mouth in order to stop the sobs. His mate wiped at his eyes, hugging his husband close, closer. 

Sehun was back at Luhan's side, as well as Jongdae, who went back to kiss Minseok's sleeping eyes carefully. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Tao hugged the crying male close, before leaving him to be with his mate, and going back to Yifan's side.

They all shared a moment of silence, before Yixing wiped at his eyes, looking down at Jongin's sleeping form. "That's why I was only trying to protect Jongin, until we were sure he's fine and the pregnancy was steady."

They all nodded this time, finally understanding his ways and the reason behind it, and as if Jongin heard their prays and concerns, he stirred awake.

"Love?! Jongin!" Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, pulling it to his lips, as Jongin slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the light above his head. 

"You're all too loud." The sleeping male yawned out, before giggling when Kyungsoo's kissed him deep and long.

 

 

 

 

It's been a couple of days since Jongin woke up, and he was back in the make-shift infirmary of Yixing, getting ready for his check-up.

Kyungsoo was by his side all the time, either cradling him to his chest, or kissing down his wounds, making them better. Jongin was a blushing mess whenever his husband made him feel better, and in front of their pack nonetheless, the elder finding most inappropriate times to kiss his neck, or to kiss his arms all the way to his ears. Let's just say that the pack has had more than enough times when they had to scatter around after witnessing one of those scenes.

Kyungsoo was at the side of the bed this time too, kissing his hand while they waited for Yixing to come back from getting his equipment.

Jongin felt lazy all over again, as those plump lips kissed his cheek, going back to his ear, humming softly, "Maybe Xing will give us the green light after this,"

Kyungsoo hummed too, "That would be nice, I missed you like crazy."

Jongin moaned at the tongue that poked out to lick behind his ear, before they rushed to break away when Yixing cleared his throat, coming closer to the bed with a knowing smirk grazing his lips. "I wanted to say that you're strong enough to have.. intimate moments again, but you beat me to it."

Kyungsoo gulped, clearing his throat, as Jongin blushed all the way to his roots. He looked up to his mate, feeling butterflies like the first time, when Kyungsoo smiled down to him.

"Okay," Yixing's voice brought them back once again, "Now I have to check your wounds, and make sure that your stamina is good, and you're good to go." 

He changed the bandages, taking them off, once he was sure that his wounds healed up nicely, throwing them to the trash-bin at the side, "I see that you used your saliva nicely, Kyungsoo."

This time it was Kyungsoo's time to blush.

"Wait here," Yixing crossed the room to get to the corner, moving the heavy machinery with ease. He sat down on the chair at the side of the bed, picking up the scanner from the hold, and turning on the machine.

There was a flickering white light, before the screen turned black, Yixing pushing Jongin's shirt up.

"W-what are you doing?" Jongin asked surprised, looking up to his husband. But Kyungsoo only smiled softly, patting his hair down.

"I want to show you something?" Yixing said, gelling up his stomach, before he dragged the scanner over the skin, smearing everything around. Jongin looked at the screen next, seeing it all mixed up and stained. 

"Huh!?"

Yixing smiled softly, moving the scanner to the side, feeling it up.

"It's not weak, after all.."

"Huh?!" Jongin gasped again, because the liquid was cold, and he wasn't being explained anything.

"Wait a bit longer, love," Kyungsoo whispered at his ear, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"You see this little blob here?" Yixing asked him, pointing to the side of the screen. Jongin shook his head dumbfounded, looking at the screen better. 

"And you see this blob here, and here?" Yixing moved his finger to the side, brushing it slowly across the screen. The scanner moved with his pointer, following the little blobs, as Yixing called them.

"Ah! There's another here, wow!"

Jongin looked puzzled, looking down to his stomach, before raising his brows in his forehead. "Xing, what are you—?"

"And another one! Unbelievable!"

"Soo, what is all of this? Am I sick?!"

Jongin asked him next, but when he looked up to see his husband, Kyungsoo was positively crying, having the most blinding smile ever. "Yixing, does this mean—?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Do and Mr. Do! You're having puppies!"

Jongin's mouth fell down, unscrewing from its hinges, before he pushed the scanner off, feeling up his tummy, "Are we.. really?" He asked through his happy tears that made him overwhelmed, and when Yixing nodded, smiling brightly, he looked up to his equally dazed husband.

Kyungsoo jumped down to his arms, holding him close, kissing everything he could reach, "We did it, baby! We are going to be parents!"

Jongin kissed him back, laughing the bubbly laugh that he couldn't contain, feeling he just climbed the biggest mountain. Nothing, and I mean nothing could measure with this kind of happiness, and Jongin felt blessed.

"And to a five puppies, nonetheless." Yixing concluded, wiping at his tummy, as Kyungsoo froze up.

"F-five... puppies?!"

"Congratulations!" Yixing hugged them both, before leaving for the door, leaving them alone.

"Baby.." Jongin whispered, crying out an ugly cry, before Kyungsoo scooped him up, cradling him softly to his chest. "We are parents! Parents, Soo!"

Kyungsoo couldn't help but cry out too, closing his eyes as everything finally settled down for them. "I love you so much, baby! So much! We did it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taemin! Stop pushing your brother! Kibum, make sure to eat everything! I didn't cook so you can push it to the side! Hey, Jonghyun, stop throwing things at Minho! Minho, slow down for god's sake! And Jinki... daddy loves you the most!"

Jongin huffed out, sitting at the front of the table, watching as his five sons picked everything from his plate too, smothering down everything in a second.

He wiped at his brow, twitching when Jonghyun threw some peanut butter from the jar, and missed his target, hitting Jongin right on the cheek instead.

The whole table burst in tiny little giggles and guffaws, and he couldn't help but snicker loudly, smiling widely at their innocence. Before he picked some jam with spoon too, aiming at his second to older, hitting the boy's light hair perfectly.

Kibum laughed at his brother, pointing to Minho at the side, before he got his face full with jam-coated piece of bread, Jonghyun laughing triumphantly.

And after that, everything turned to a chaos.

There were pieces of bread flying around, as the boys tried to hit everyone with equal amount of peanut butter and jam, before they all joined forces attacking their daddy.

"Ah! I'm being ambushed!" Jongin fake cried, toppling over the kitchen floor as tiny fists made contact with his face and clothes, everyone toppling down over him next.

"But I'm gonna have my revenge! Ahhh~" He groaned, imitating a beast, before blowing raspberries on their skin, making them giggle and trash around. "You will never catch me alive!" He was still going on it, sneering with his lips pulled upwards, as the boys scattered to leave daddy's tickles that made them laugh so loudly.

They all failed to see their papa entering the house, until Taemin run up to him, hiding behind his leg. "Papa, they are tickling me!" The boy wailed loudly, screaming off when Kibum came next, tickling his brother's sides.

Kyungsoo laughed at the scene of the whole kitchen covered with jam and peanut butter, his family not looking better. "Love, really?"

"They made me do it!" Jongin stood straight, pointing to the boys that were all still laughing and chasing each other's in circles. 

"Are you seriously blaming our four year olds?" Kyungsoo walked up to him, trying to kiss him, but instead getting caught in something sticky with his socked feet, before there was a flying spoon with jam flying right to his cheek.

"Now you're playing too, papa!" Minho giggled cutely, dashing down the table when Kyungsoo scampered to catch him.

Jongin stayed in the back, only watching as his husband dashed through the kitchen, catching his culprit boys, and giving them all fake bites over their tummies and sides. 

He could die of happiness just from watching the scene.

"Okay, not to break your fun, but you boys need to go to bed!" Jongin picked the calmest, that being Jinki this time, hugging his son close, and giving him a wet smooch on his ear. "Daddy, that tickles!" He giggled cutely, shying away from his kisses, as Jongin picked Minho next, giving him a kiss as well.

"Daddy, can we run in the back?" Jonghyun pulled at his pants, asking with a pout, and Jongin had to turn him down, "Baby, you can run tomorrow, okay? Now you need to wash and brush your teeth, before your papa comes to read you a goodnight story."

Jonghyun nodded, pulling Taemin by his hand to the bathroom, waiting at the threshold for his daddy. Jongin picked Minho and Jinki better, being followed by smiling and equally dirtied Kyungsoo who was nuzzling in Kibum's wet cheek.

They were all in the bathtub by the time Kyungsoo came back with their favorite bubble bath; squirting the gel from a colorful Spider-Man bottle.

Jongin giggled as the boys trashed around, splashing water everywhere.

"You really like those bubbles, huh?" Kyungsoo asked, grabbing one of them, that being Jonghyun, and washing the jam and peanut butter off. Jongin did the same, kissing Taemin's cheeks, before washing away everything from his youngest. Minho tried to wash Jinki's back, but he failed adorably, only succeeding in spreading the peanut butter all over his brother.

"Come here, baby," Jongin rinsed Taemin's hair softly, holding a hand over his eyes, before wrapping him in a fluffy towel, and grabbing Jinki next.

Kyungsoo did the same with Jonghyun, pinching his full cheeks, before doing the same with Minho and Kibum.

They were all dried off and in color-codded pajamas next, with Kyungsoo carrying them all in his hands and on his back and down to their bedroom. Jongin helped him to lay them down, Taemin and Jinki already yawning cutely.

He sat down on a sofa in the corner with his husband, as Kyungsoo asked what story to read them this time.

"Papa, read Pokémon again!"

"No, papa read Noburu and Pet!"

"That's boring, we read that yesterday!"

"I want Chi the adorable cat!"

"You always want that, Tae.."

"How about you let daddy choose, huh?" Jongin broke their fight, calming them down as Kyungsoo kissed his cheek, pulling the booklets out. But just before he flipped one over, he smiled softly, remembering something.

"How about I tell you my favorite story instead, huh?" The boys all nodded, getting comfortable underneath the thick duvets, waiting for their papa to speak.

And Kyungsoo did, "There was this wolf, a small wolf, that the Earth created only for good things," Jongin leaned on his shoulder, hearing the story for the first time too. "And the little wolf grew up with people who didn't know his worth.. Who didn't see him for what he was, for who he was."

"Papa?" Little Taemin stopped him, sitting upright, "Who's that little wolf?"

"That wolf was the bravest wolf that ever walked this earth. He was tall and strong, with fur as black as the most beautiful night sky," This time, Jongin sat up, looking up with his mouth hanging open.

"And he was beautiful, so beautiful, that the papa— I mean, this white wolf couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"Was that white wolf as strong as papa?" Minho asked next, and the kids were all engrossed in the story as they failed to see their daddy's eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"No, papa is the strongest!" Jonghyun corrected his brother, and the parents couldn't help but laugh at the adorableness.

"What happened to that black wolf, papa?" Jinki asked next, and Kyungsoo got back to telling the story.

"The black wolf didn't believe that the white wolf could ever love him, but he did! Oh, how much did he love him!" Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand, kissing his knuckles softly. He looked up to his husband, continuing the story.

"The white wolf didn't know how much the black wolf could mean to him, but they still stood together, proud of their love."

"I want to love Jinri like that too!" Minho said with pride, and Jongin chuckled at the mention of Minseok and Jongdae's adorable daughter. But knowing her brothers, Minho had a lot to prove first. 

"Let's wait for that first, okay.. I don't need some—" Jongin cut his husband off, knowing that their son had the adorable crush on the little omega girl, but that his husband wasn't on board with it just yet.

"Can I love Woohyun like that too?" Kibum asked next, and Jongin swore that Kyungsoo's popped a vein at the mention of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's alpha son.

"Calm down, babies.. Let papa finish the story first." Jongin cooed at their adorable sons, before kissing Kyungsoo's cheek affectionately.

"Right, I need to tell you the story first—but no crushes and loves until you're fifty!" Kyungsoo sneered at his sons, making the boys laugh out loud.

"Relax, baby.." It was whispered at his ear, and Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath. He was that protective of their kids. "Besides, Yixing and Joonmyun's daughter said today how she thinks that Taemin is the cutest."

"Not my baby!" Kyungsoo bolted out of his seat, but calmed down when their sons laughed louder; Taemin blushing to the tips of his roots.

"Fine, fine.. the story first, 'got it!" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "And since papa—I mean white wolf loved the black wolf so much, he married him."

"Can I do that with—?"

"No!" Kyungsoo growled out at Jinki, continuing the story. Jongin had to laugh out loud.

"And... They were the most beautiful couple ever,"

"You're overreacting," Jongin whispered at his ear, kissing the skin bellow softly, as Jonghyun asked 'who said that?'

Kyungsoo laughed too, looking to his husband affectionately, "Everybody could see they were meant for each other, and that their love could conquer all!"

Jongin closed his eyes as Kyungsoo kissed his cheek. But the boys didn't see it as something cute. 

"Ew! Taeminah, cover your eyes!" Kibum covered his brother's eyes, as Jinki ewed too. 

"Stop that, that was cute!" Kyungsoo tried to fight his sons, but Jongin kissed them goodnight, pulling his husband out of the room. Before they closed the door, Jongin looked at their sons, waiting for them to close their eyes and fall into deep slumber.

When he closed the door, Kyungsoo stood in the hallway, waiting for him. "Come with me,"

His husband led him to the back room, opening it and turning the lights on. "I haven't been in here in so long," And it was true. With the kids, the house was always a mess, and his old dancing studio was left forgotten. But still there, since Kyungsoo didn't let anyone use the room for anything else but Jongin's dancing.

"It's been so long too since you danced.." Kyungsoo walked up to the sofa, sitting down on a slightly shabby material that lost its color. 

Jongin hummed, twirling around in the mirrors, "The last time was when my tummy was too big for me to see my toes, and the kids pushed at my bladder too much," He laughed fondly at the memory of pregnant Jongin twirling around with massive five-puppies belly getting in his way, before he had to sit down, huffing at the strain of moving at all.

"But this time.." He crossed the room to his husband, pulling the man up to join him, "Dance with me."

And they danced to the music only coursing through their hearts. Kyungsoo lowered his hands down on his hips, holding him close, as Jongin intertwined his fingers at the back of his nape, massaging the short hairs there.

"How does the story end?" Jongin asked as they swayed, Kyungsoo dipping him down to the floor. 

"It doesn't!" His husband kissed his lips chastely, before pulling him back up, and to the sides again. "It continues with two wolves loving each other, sharing their love in matter of months, and through five adorable puppies.."

"That mean the life to them," Jongin chuckled, continuing after him, before lowering his head down on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"And they love each other, and they dance with each other, and they share long and sweet kisses.." He trailed off, before Jongin looked up, kissing his lips again.. and again.

Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss, humming under his breath, "And they make sweet love—"

"Don't push it!"

Kyungsoo dipped him down, before twirling him around by his hand, smiling as Jongin laughed out loud.

"And then what?"

"Then.. then they don't know it yet." Kyungsoo nodded, confirming his words, as Jongin hugged him close, being ready for everything and anything the life has to throw at them, knowing that Kyungsoo would be by his side no matter what.

"And that's okay."

"And that's A-Okay!" Kyungsoo chuckled after his husband, kissing him again. "I'm still not saturated with your lips and how they taste,"

"Umm, really? How about now?" Jongin kissed him again, leaving him breathless.

"Still no.."

"How about this?" He kissed deeper, indulging into a deep and sweet kiss, their tongues moving against each other.

"A little bit better, but I'm already too addicted to you, my love.. there's no escape for me.." Kyungsoo chuckled, kissing him again.

"You better be!"

The continued to dance around, before Jongin kissed him again, "But I know the next step in the story, though.."

Kyungsoo slowed down, "Oh? Really?"

Jongin nodded, not stopping a little hiccup of excitement bubbling up his throat.

"And what would that be?"

Jongin was dipped down once again, Kyungsoo's lips meeting with his own in another deep kiss, before he leaned on his ear, whispering softly, only for Kyungsoo to hear,

 

 

"I'm pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love writing this! :)  
> Btw, I love reading your comments!  
> Love you, xox


End file.
